It's Never Easy
by captain-americano
Summary: Hey, this is my Avengers fanfic with SPN (hardly enough to be considered a crossover) in much later chapters. Steve Rogers/Captain America OC, this is my first fanfiction and I'm nervous as heck about posting this! A bit of OOC. P.O.V starts as OC and changes around as I see fit. T to be safe - a bit of swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Please go easy on me, this is my first fic. I'd love some constructive criticism. I've already written quite a lot of the fiction, so I'll update it quite frequently. I hope you guys will get some enjoyment out of it, even if it's just laughing at the weak plot :/ For now its from my OC, Mollie's P.O.V, but later I'll do a bit from Steve and other characters. Also, Mollie doesn't know Steve is Captain America. Dean and Sam will come in a little later. Okay, I'll stop talking now - enjoy!**

"Check out this cutie!" Kel said excitedly as a tall, dirty-blond haired man walked into our coffee shop. "I'll take his order." She said with a wink, and took off, over to the counter. I watched her harmlessly flirt with him, but he seemed uninterested as he placed his order. His muscles rolled as he put his wallet away in his back pocket. He smiled politely at Kel and went to take a seat near the window.  
"Wow," Kel breathed as she gave me his order. "Mollie, you can take his order to him. If I talk to him again, I'd probably faint!" I rolled my eyes. What a little school-girl she still was. We'd only finished school last year. She wanted to be a hairdresser, but needed to make some money to open up her own salon. I didn't know what I wanted to do in with my future, but I knew it involved traveling. For now, however, I was happily managing the small coffee shop I'd inherited. I finished making his order, and went to take it out to him. I looked over his shoulder to see he was drawing something.  
"Here's your order, dear," I said as I put his coffee on the table. He swiftly swept away his sketchbook, in a less-than-subtle attempt to hide the drawing from me. He smiled and thanked me for the coffee.  
"What are you drawing there?" I asked. He looked a little uncomfortable and blushed slightly as he reluctantly put the drawing back on the table top. I looked down at it.  
"Is, uh, is that me?" I whispered. It was so beautifully drawn, so detailed, and he'd had less than ten minutes to draw it.  
"Yes, it is you…" He said quietly. I picked it up and took in every detail. "That's amazing! I can't believe you did that in so little time." I also couldn't quite believe that he chose to draw me. Kel was much prettier and she had even flirted with him.  
"Thanks, I guess." He said with a small smile. I didn't say anything to Kel when I went behind the counter. I went straight to the break room to do some invoicing, keep my mind away from the beautiful gentleman who had drawn a picture of me. Kel was working out the front with two other girls, Max and Dani.  
"Hey, uh, Mollie, you might wanna come out here for a sec." Max calls, about twenty minutes later. I sincerely hoped that Tall, Buff and Blond had gone by now. I might have fainted if I'd had to talk to him again. Just like Kel, just like a schoolgirl. I sighed as I walked out to the front of the shop. Kel is standing there with a sheet of paper in her hand looking a bit disappointed.  
"I went to clear up Cutie's table after he left, and he'd left this there." She said, holding out the drawing of me. He'd added a lot of detail since I spoke to him. There was also a message scribbled at the bottom of the drawing.

_You look very beautiful, and I'd love to see you again. Meet me at Café L'amour, tomorrow night at 8pm. If you want._

_- Steve Rogers_

"Café L'amour! That means café of love! It's so expensive there!" Dani whispered excitedly. I laughed.  
"This has got to be some sort of joke, right? Who in their right mind would want to date me?" I demanded. I'm not beautiful. I'm plain Mollie, with the drab, brown hair and the dull, blue eyes. The girls all giggled at the expression on my face. Suddenly Kel looked excited.  
"You girls finish closing the shop, we need to go shopping!" Kel said ecstatically. Ugh, shopping. Nothing ever looks good on me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just letting you know that the chapters might be a little inconsistent in length, and also I'm not great at detail and things like that, so it moves from scene to scene pretty quickly, haha :) Please R&R, if you feel like it!**

****"Oh, M you look so beautiful!" Kel whispered when she'd finished dressing me up, like I was some sort of doll. She'd done some intricate braid in my hair, and my dress was a midnight blue, floor length, with a split up the side, that didn't reveal much, but made the whole dress ripple like a waterfall when I walked. Kel loved it so much, but I didn't think it was that impressive, especially on me. She bullied me into buying it.  
"It's absolutely perfect!" She had told me. My shoes were strappy silver heels that I had to practice walking in.  
"What if it actually was a joke? What if he doesn't show?" I asked nervously. Kel looked at me sternly.  
"Of course he will. You saw the drawing." She said gently. I sighed and looked over to her.  
"Raquel Prince. Thank you for doing my hair and helping me get ready." I smiled and she looked delighted.

It was a bit before eight when I got to the café. I briefly wondered if I should just go home, but I bravely walked inside. Steve stood up when he saw me walk in, wearing a nervous smile. We were sitting in a cosy, private booth and we started to chat. Then the conversation got deeper. And then, after our meal, it went back to light chatter. Kel told me not to put out on our first date, but he was so incredibly good looking, kind and gentle. The apartment that I shared with Kel was only a twenty minute walk from the café, so, like a gentleman, he walked me home. We continued talking non-stop all the way back. I loved listening to him. He was so passionate when he talked. Then, somehow, the conversation swung to a topic I hadn't counted on.  
"Girls have never really shown any interest in me. Not until I became all buff and stuff," He added with a wink. I giggled. "Peggy and I… we weren't really together. But there could've been something there. We were going to go dancing, but…" He trailed off. "Anyway, what about you?"  
"Haha, yeah, I've not really dated. I'm only young and, you know... Well, this is me," I gestured the large building we were standing beside. "D'you wanna come up for a coffee before you go home?" I asked.  
"Thank you, but I need to get home. I have an early meeting tomorrow." He seemed a little annoyed at the thought of the meeting. Suddenly, he leaned down and kissed me. It was gentle and slow and warm. It was safe. He pulled away and grinned. "May I please have your number?" He asked with impeccable manners, almost as if the kiss didn't happen. I wrote it on his hand; he didn't have a cell phone, only a telephone at his apartment. He'd told me he didn't really understand all of the 'new technology' very well. He gave me a quick peck on the lips at the building door, and then he turned to walk away. Raquel practically fell out of the main door; she must've seen us from upstairs.  
"How was the date? The kiss was so hot, how was it? Are you going to go out again? He looks like a great kisser, is he?" She demanded, all in one breath. I thought about it for a second, shook my head to clear my mind and answered her.  
"Wonderful, amazing, hopefully and obviously." I answered her. I could see she was about to ask another reel of questions when we heard my name being called.  
"Mollie? Mollie!" We saw Steve running up the street toward us. When he got to us, he wasn't out of breath, even though he must've ran about three blocks. "You still offering that coffee?" He asked with a grin.  
"What about your meeting?" I asked carefully.  
"I rescheduled." He shrugged, still grinning.  
"Who was it, that's okay with you rescheduling last minute?" I asked curiously. He laughed.  
"Tony Stark. He's a pal of mine. He understood the circumstance." Steve said. Tony Stark was a 'pal' of Steve's? What? How? Oh, well, he wants coffee.  
"Oh, by the way, this is Kel, my roommate, my best friend." I introduced them to each other. They politely shook hands.  
"Hey, Moll, I'm just gonna go stay with Max tonight." Kel said subtly. She went to walk off, but I pulled her into a hug.  
"I cleaned the apartment, just in case," She whispered.  
"Thank you so much, love." I replied. God bless. I took Steve's hand and led him upstairs. The apartment was only on the first floor, so Kel and I usually took the stairs, unless we had groceries or something heavy. I opened the apartment door. From the door you could see the kitchen, living room, dining room and door to the bathroom. A little further along from the bathroom was Kel's bedroom, and then mine.  
"Tea or coffee?" I offered as Steve looked around the living area.  
"Tea, please, black, no sugar," He replied, smiling at me. I started fixing his tea and he wandered over to me, stroking my back. I shivered at his gentle touch and looked down, noticing my dress. It was a wonder I hadn't spilled anything on it yet!  
"Uh, I'm just going to change while the kettle boils." I hurried to my bedroom. It had an ensuite. I got the ensuite because I lived here before Kel moved in. It was the topic of much debate among us two. I washed my face after I slipped out of my dress. I wasn't sure how to dress. It was a little late for jeans, but my pyjamas seemed inappropriate, and I certainly couldn't go out there topless, in just my undies. I walked into my bedroom thinking about my clothes when I saw Steve standing in my doorway, holding two cups of tea, grinning.  
"Hey!" I shouted, snatching at a shirt hanging over my desk chair and yanking it over my head. He put the tea down, laughing and covered his eyes in mock concern.  
"I'm so very sorry, Miss Greene." He said pompously. I just laughed because I figured this man would have seen me topless soon enough, anyway. I scrambled into a pair of leggings, his hands still covering his eyes. When I was dressed, he handed me my tea and started sipping his. We sat on the bed, facing each other, with our legs crossed. We sipped our tea and chatted until the wee hours of the morning. I loved conversing with him, it was never awkward, and the words came so naturally. Finally, I was too exhausted to keep my eyes open, so I lay down and my eyes started drooping as I was talking. I felt him wrap a blanket around me, and then I drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi friends :) I changed this fic from a SPN crossover to just Avengers, because I honestly don't think it counts as a crossover, so just be aware of that. If y'all wanna send in some suggestions, I can incorporate them in later chapters. Thanks guys!**

When I woke, I was alone in bed. That disappointed me a little, but he had to go home sometime, I supposed. I got up and brushed my teeth, then I went to grab some food. I get weekends off at the coffee shop, and it was a Saturday, so I would probably go back to bed after eating. I got to the kitchen and saw a note next to the kettle.

_Good morning, beautiful girl. It hit midday and you still weren't awake, so I decided to go home. Kel stopped by, before she went to work. She let slip some things about you that I'd like to know much more about! I'll see you later._

_- Steve Rogers_

Oh, that Raquel! What did she say to him? And it's past midday? Yikes! And he'll see me later? When is later? Ugh, I don't want to be a desperate, needy girlfriend. Girlfriend. That word pulled me up short. I shook my head. I'm not his girlfriend. We had one date, and we spent the night together. Suddenly my phone buzzed.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Mollie? Hey, it-its Steve." Sounding nervous.

"Oh, Steve, hi!" I said warmly.

"I was wondering if you'd like to meet for coffee tomorrow morning at, say, ten. At your coffee shop? There's something I'd like to talk to you about." He must've sensed that I was worried, by my silence. "It's nothing bad," He added, laughing.

"Yes, I suppose that would be nice." I said, very nervous. He laughed again, said goodbye and hung up. I couldn't deal with Kel so I went back to bed. I slept until half past nine the next morning, jumped out of bed and hurried around getting ready. I barely had time to say goodbye to Kel. I raced down to the shop, and Mel and Rach were working today, though they'd heard about Steve. I was early so I ordered two teas.

"Good morning, Miss Mollie." He whispered in my ear, making me jump.

"Don't sneak up on me!" I laughed. He smiled and sat down as our tea came out. "So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked, suddenly worried, again.

"Okay, before I say anything, I want you to know that I realise we only just started dating, and it's still early days, but I really like you, and it's okay for you to say no to what I'm going to ask." He said very quickly. I took a moment to absorb that.

"Okay," I said, indicating that he should go on. He took a deep breath.

"I want you to come to a benefit with me on Saturday night. Its black tie, and very fancy." He said very quickly. I sighed in relief.

"Wow, yeah, of course!" I said, excitedly. He instantly looked relieved. "Want to go shopping with me? You can tell me what's acceptable to wear…" I trailed off.

"Hey, Moll, don't you think it's a little early in the relationship to make him do something that will end the relationship?" Mel called out with a chuckle. She'd obviously been eavesdropping.

"You wanna get out of here?" I asked, getting up and leaving without paying. Mel and Rach we having hysterics.

"Yeah, we can go shopping." Said Steve sincerely, as though he'd put up with anything I suggested.

"So, whose benefit is this?" I asked, slightly concerned. If it was black tie and very fancy…

"Tony Stark." He shrugged casually. I choked.

"Genius-Billionaire-Playboy-Philanthropist-Iron Man-Tony Stark?" I asked, shocked. He nodded.

"The very same."

"A-and Tony Stark is going to be there?" I asked quietly. He nodded again.

"Most likely... Unless he's too wasted. You can change your mind if you want." He said sadly. I shook my head.

"Of course I'll still go! It just means I'll have to bring my triple-a-game." I wondered if I even had an a-game, let alone a triple-a-game. Steve wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to him.

"It's going to be great!" He said confidently. I seriously doubted that. We looked around at some very expensive shops, and I loss more and more confidence with every different shop. I could barely afford food and rent, let alone a dress from one of these shops! I carefully took off a dress, and Steve saw the doubtful look on my face. He leant down and kissed me.

"I know you're worrying. Don't. I'll pay for everything." He saw me starting to protest. "It's okay, I-I've got loads of money. I had an account that's been inactive for a while, but it's been gaining interest for… years." He chuckled to himself, some private joke. I still felt really guilty and he held me tightly. "It'll be okay. Honestly, I want to do this for you. Please accept my paying for this, and anything else you need." I looked into his eyes.

"I-I mean, it's not like I can't afford it." I lied.

"Of course, I know you could, but I seriously want to do this for you." He said quietly. I half smiled at him.

"Thanks Steve, but I'm done with shopping for today." I said. He nodded, apparently relieved.

"So, uh, what did Kel say about me?" I asked. He laughed softly.

"All sorts of bad stuff," He said with a wink.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" I asked, half-amused, half-concerned. He shook his head. Fair enough, I s'pose.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so in this chapter, we get to the other Avengers, and Mollie finds out about Steve's not-so-secret identity. There's a bit cuteness, a bit of awkwardness (seeing how my main character is very loosely based on a very awkward girl IRL (no offense)), and that's pretty much it! Enjoy!**

Saturday afternoon came. We went for another midnight blue dress, because it was such a hit the first time. Steve picked me up in a limo, and we were driven to the Stark Tower. When we got out of the car, Steve took my hand and I clutched it tightly.

"Don't let me go," I whispered nervously as I looked up at the great tower, full of rich, important people, that we were about to enter.

"You'll be fine, Mollie." He said with a smile. We got in the elevator and were swept upwards, goodness knows how high, until we arrived at the floor labeled 'BALLROOM'. Steve led me out of the elevator, along the hallway, and into the monstrous ballroom and took me around to meet people. The first people I met were called Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. They made me nervous though I wasn't entirely sure why. Then I met the quiet Dr. Banner, who didn't seem at all comfortable being around so many people. Then I was introduced to a man with an eyepatch called Nick Fury. A tightly wound woman known as Maria Hill, and a Mr Phil Coulson, who seemed particularly keen on conversing with Steve. These people were obviously all his friends, perhaps co-workers. Wait, what did Steve even do? My train of thought was interrupted as I was lead to Mr Stark.

"Tony, this is my girlfriend, Mollie. Mollie, this is Tony Stark." Steve said.

"How do you do, Mollie?" Mr Stark asked politely.

"V-very well, thanks Mr Stark." The boys both laughed.

"Just call me Iron Man," He said with a wink. "This is my assistant, and girlfriend, Ms Pepper Potts," He introduced a pretty girl with red hair to me.

"Hello," I said shyly, smiling.

"Hello, darling," She replied with a warm smile. After that, the introductions ended, even though I'd only met a quarter of the people in the room. We were seated to listen to Tony talk about his philanthropy, and then to eat our five-course meal. After dinner, everyone dispersed around the room to make idle chit chat and there was even a bit of dancing. Tony and Dr Banner went to talk to Fury, and Steve left me in the good company of Pepper, so he could join them. Pepper and I chatted for a while. Later, I moved off to talk to Maria, and then I went to find Steve. He was no longer with Fury, Banner was over the other side of the room, and I couldn't see Tony, so I figured the two were together. I headed to the hallway that led to the elevator. I heard Steve and Tony talking as I got closer.

"...Wait, so, you haven't even had sex yet? You paid for her to come here and she's not even putting out?" I heard Tony asked incredulously. I followed the sound of his voice to see he and Steve behind a partially closed door, just off the hall.

"Stark, just don't. It's not like that. I really like her. I don't want to rush her." Steve replied.

"Look, Spangles, it's the 21st century, not the nineteen forties. Girls are used to being rushed into it. Man, what else haven't you done with this girl?" I heard Tony demand.

"Well, I haven't told her I'm Captain America, either." Steve said.

"YOU HAVEN'T WH-?" Tony shouted but Steve cut him off.

"Sh, please! She's not ready to know yet. I kinda dumped tonight on her, she was terrified!" Steve began.

"So, you can bring this girl to my event, with all of these rich, weird superheroes, but you can't tell her you're Captain America." Tony asked incredulously, but Steve interrupted him.

"Okay, first of all, we're not all rich, we're not all superheroes. Nat and Clint are master assassins... Bruce is... Different. Thor isn't here, but he's a mythological God, for goodness sake! She doesn't know all of that, as far as I know, she thinks we're all normal, but intimidating. Except you. She's still intimidated by you, though. Look, I think I love this girl, already! It's been little over a week, but Mollie... She's special." I didn't want to listen to any more, so I left to find Pepper. I was barely listening to her as she was telling me a long story. Steve was Captain America? How could he keep this secret from me? Well, when I thought about it, it was kinda obvious. We sat talking quietly until Steve came and told me it was time to go.

"I was thinking... Since we spend so much time at my apartment, perhaps you could show me yours?" I asked, hinting heavily.

"If you'd like," Steve grinned as he pushed the elevator button. We got in and he pressed a button that would take us higher, rather than down as I expected. I must have looked confused because he quickly explained.

"Bruce, Nat, Clint, we all live here. We have an entire floor each, about the size of a regular penthouse suite. Not that any of us need that much space. Tony has the 'Super Penthouse' or whatever, right up the top, bigger than any house I've ever seen..." He trailed off.

His apartment was not, by any definition of word, small. It was bright and stylish. Everything was modern, and tidy. He made me some tea and we sat on his couch. He put our cups on the table and we started kissing.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight. I had a really good time." I said through kisses. I felt his mouth form a smile as he was kissing me.

"You really enjoyed it?" He asked, sitting back and looking at me hopefully. I nodded. Who knows how long it would have been before he'd decide to tell me his identity. He took my hand and led me to the bedroom, forgetting about the tea. He lifted my dress over my head and tossed it on the floor. I tensed.

"What is it?" He asked gently.

"Oh, no it's not that, it's just that, well, that dress cost you a lot of money…" I said quietly. He let out an enormous laugh. He picked it up and put it on a coat hanger.

"That better, Mollie?" He chuckled. I nodded and he went back to kissing me, I was just in my under-dress. I lifted his shirt over his head. I tensed, once again, when I saw his beautifully chiselled body. His arms, his pecks, his abs. He laughed and pulled me into his arms, kissing me deeply. He ran his hands over my shoulders and down my back, over my hips and down to my butt. He pressed his knee between my thighs and hitched me up a little. I scared a little and he sensed it and backed down. I shifted away quickly, leaving a great deal of space between us.

"I-I'm so sorry, Mollie. I didn't mean..." He trailed off as I shook my head.

"No, I'm sorry. It's just that, well, I'm a virgin!" I sighed, blushing. I plopped myself down on the bed and buried my face in my hands. I felt Steve sit down next to me and put his arm around my waist.

"I am, too." He said quietly. "We will wait until you're absolutely sure you're ready." He said in a gentle tone. He was putting my well being over his desire. I hesitated.

"I love you, Captain America," I said, snuggling into him. I felt him tense, but he quickly relaxed and wrapped his other arm around me, holding me tightly.

"I love you too, Mollie." He said, kissing my hair. We lay together until we drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ooh, some actual plot?_ Maybe, I'll leave that for you to decide. This one is a bit longer than the previous, and has other character interaction. Always accepting constructive criticism, hope you guys enjoy :)**

My eyes fluttered open. I was lying wrapped in Steve's warm embrace. I tilted my head up slightly to see that he was still fast asleep. I was unsure if he would bring up my last words to him from the previous night. It was pretty obvious that I did, in fact, love him, but what would he think about me eavesdropping? Would he be upset that he didn't get to tell me himself? Most likely he'd be angry, and he was too tired to be upset last night. I drifted back to sleep for a while, but I woke up again when he carefully tried to move me out of his arms.

"G'morning sleepy," He grinned. I instantly smiled and relief flooded through me. He obviously wasn't too upset.

"Afternoon." I corrected, chuckling. We'd slept well past midday, once again.

"Some lunch for the lady, perhaps?" Steve asked, hopping out of bed and pulling on some jeans. I didn't want to intrude, but my stomach grumbled loudly, causing him to laugh and leave to make some lunch. I slipped into my under dress, because I didn't pack an overnight bag. Perhaps I should have.

"Hey, Moll, c'mere for a sec," Steve called out to me. I walked into the hallway and he chucked a bag to me with a note attached.

_You didn't come home, so I thought the worst and put this survival kit together for you. Thank me later. - Love, Kel_

I opened it up and it had everything, toothbrush, hairbrush, mini shampoo and conditioners, clean clothes and underwear. _Condoms_. I blushed and shoved them hastily in the bag, but not before Steve saw them. He'd obviously read the note, as well, because he was laughing loudly. Suddenly, his phone rang. We went to pick it up, still chuckling.

"Hey, Fury, wha-" He was cut off by Fury talking. Steve's expression turned stony.

"Loki and Thor. Why aren't they in Asgard?" He growled. He was silent for a bit, and then, "Well, I'm bringing Mollie. No, I'm not going to just leave her alone, we had a date planned." And abruptly hung up.

"Oh, I-I'd hate to impose, really I can just go home..." I said quietly. Steve's expression softened.

"No, you'll be okay, and you'll be safe. I promise. Just come. You can check out the S.H.I.E.L.D building" He said, his eyes widening in excitement. We hastily ate and I excused myself to go and have a quick shower and get dressed.

Fury didn't seem pleased that Steve actually brought me.

"Loki needs interrogating. That's where you come in, Steve." Fury said, annoyed. Steve nodded and took my hand, leading me to the interrogation rooms. I went behind the mirror to watch the interview. Maria Hill and Natasha Romanoff were there, as well. Maria greeted me politely, Natasha merely nodded to me. We saw Steve enter the room. I tried to concentrate, but I didn't understand much of what they were talking about. After about fifty minutes Maria and Natasha got annoyed with Loki's lack of cooperation and left. Maria went to get Steve. He held up a finger to the mirror that I was standing behind, indicating me to wait a while. He walked out of the interrogation room. Loki just sat there grinning slightly.

"Hello, dear." He said, looking directly to where I was standing. I had to remind myself that he couldn't see me. Or could he? I was captivated, like he's put a spell on me. "Come," he whispered, and before I realized what I was doing, I felt my feet being pulled out of the viewing room. I opened the interrogation room door and stepped in. Click. The door locked behind me. _How?_ Loki chuckled. "_Kneel_." He commanded. For some strange reason I cooperated. I had no control over my movements. He stood up and paced around me. He pulled out a length of rope, seemingly from thin air, and tied my hands behind my back. I felt slightly uneasy, but mostly unaware. I heard a crash against the door. Loki laughed, a horrible, insane sound. He ripped my shirt open, buttons flying over the room. My mind was telling me to protest but I was captive under his spell. More banging on the door and shouting. Loki continued roughly undressing me. I was kneeling before him, wearing nothing but my bra and undies. He stood looking at me curiously, when, with one final loud crash, the door flew open, and just like that his spell was broken. Someone wrapped a rough blanket around me, covering my semi-naked body. I looked up just as Steve slammed Loki to the ground and started punching him, calling him ugly names. Someone stood me up and led me out of the room. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I was taken into a pristine white room with a small bed. I looked at the person who had their hands on my shoulders. It was no one I recognized. They put me on the bed, and I saw them take out a large needle. Before I could protest, it was jabbed into my arm and I began to feel drowsy.

"I'm s...sorry." I slurred drifting into an uneasy sleep.

My eyes opened, the room was blurry and my head was spinning. As the room came into focus, I saw a stocky figure sitting on a chair next to my bed. As my eyesight got better, I recognised it to be Steve.

"Steve, I'm- I'm so sorry, I didn't-" I began, but he cut me off, shifting onto my bed.

"No, Mollie, it is I who must apologise. I didn't realize Loki had that sort of power, to put a spell on someone without even touching them. No one knew. I'm so sorry you were violated like that. Fury was right, I never should have brought you here." He growled, an ugly expression on his face. I had no idea what to say. I rubbed my head, feeling overwhelmed. Suddenly, Steve's look of rage flicked to one of concern.

"Are you okay? Is there something wrong with your head? The doctor that checked you out said you would be okay." He said, talking quickly and worriedly. I looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Steve, calm down, I'm fine. Right now, and with what happened. I'll get over it. I'll be okay." I said, soothingly. Steve got off the bed and sunk back into his chair, shaking his head. Just then, the door swung open and Tony Stark walked in.

"I can't believe that Loki got you naked quicker than Steve could!" He said as he walked in. Steve had his hand covering his face.

"I swear to god, I'm going to hit you, Stark." Steve grumbled. I had no idea what to say, once again. Tony was right, of course. It was a sick, unfortunate twist.

"If you want to sue, I'll even throw in a good lawyer, but it would be easier if I just did a straight payout, I don't like lawyers." Tony said, shrugging. That brought words out of my mouth.

"Woah, woah, lawyers? Payouts? Mr Stark, I don't want to sue, I don't want your money!" I said, appalled. "I feel bad enough as it is without taking money! Tony, I'm so sorry about what happened!" I was going to apologise to anyone who would listen.

"Well, technically it would be S.H.I.E.L.D's money. Anyway, don't apologise, it was all Loki's fault. Just relax, Steve'll take you home, right Steve?" Tony said, and he left.

"Sorry about him. He's the reason we have public relations, rather than immediate contact with people." Steve said, and I giggled. "C'mon, let's get you home." Steve let me dress and led me out of the S.H.I.E.L.D building. There was a car waiting for us.

"I've organized a couple of months sick leave for you." Steve said when we were comfortably seated and on our way.

"Wh-what? I'm fine, really, why do I need sick leave? Who's going to run the cafe?" I asked frantically.

"Kel's got a handle on things." Steve told me, ignoring my other questions.

"Oh, god, Kel! She's going to be a nightmare when I get home! Six billion questions..." I trailed off.

"I took care of that as well. When you were sedated, I spoke to her, told her minimal of the events from the last two weeks and politely suggested that it would be in your best interest not to be overwhelmed with questions the second you walked in the door. Oh, wait, I told her you'd hit your head pretty hard when you slipped and fell in the shower after Tony's benefit and that's why you were in hospital. And I didn't mention that I was Captain America." He looked at me sideways.

"Okay, wow. Looks like you took control pretty well. Thanks, Steve." I murmured. The car was pulled over and Steve helped me out of the car and walked me up the stairs and into my apartment.

"Hey Mollie, Steve." Kel called casually when she saw us walk in, from the lounge room.

"Hi Kel," We both answered automatically.

"I'm going to head off, I have some stuff to take care of." Steve said, kissing me on the forehead.

"Wait, can I talk to you alone for a second, please?" I asked quietly. He nodded, so I led him into my bedroom, closing the door behind me.

"I know that things went pretty bad at S.H.I.E.L.D and you're probably having doubts about this relationship and my safety. I'm not. I don't regret anything. Please, _please_ don't let this go, okay?" I pleaded. He looked into my eyes, searching for something, and then he sighed.

"I don't want to let this go. I _am_ worried for you, spending time with us, The Avengers, can't lead to anything good... But I just can't stay away from you. I really do have to go now, but I promise I'll be back later, okay?" He told me, giving me a big, warm hug.

"Okay, Steve... I'll see you later." I said.

"I love you," He said with a shy smile, as if he were unsure I'd say it back.

"I love you too, Steve." I confirmed. And he left me alone in my bedroom. I heard the front door close, and then Kel walked into my bedroom.

"Can I get you anything, Mollie?" She asked.

"No, thank you, Kel. Thanks for looking after me." I said with a smile.

"That's okay." She said, sitting on my bed. "How's your head feeling?"

"I keep getting these weird headaches," I told her, brushing my hand over my forehead for the effect. Actually, I think I can feel a headache coming on.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm going to take really good care of the shop." Kel promised, looking at me fervently.

"I know you are. I trust you." I said with a smile.

"It's getting late, I'm going to go to bed." She said, standing up to leave.

"Oh, what time is it? I didn't take any notice on the way in." I told her.

"It's, like, eleven or something. Night Mollie."

"Night Kel," I called after her retreating figure. What sort of 'stuff' does Steve have to take care of at this hour? I decided to go for a walk, clear my head. I knew it wasn't the best idea, especially at that hour, but I could usually take care of myself, when 'gods' with 'powers' weren't involved. I walked until well after midnight without an incident, and when I got home I planned to go bed to try and get some sleep. I got to my bedroom and went to brush my teeth. I realized that I really wasn't sleepy, so I had a shower, then made a cup of tea. I wanted Steve to come back so I could talk to him, but I knew he was probably fast asleep in his own apartment. I finally gave up and went to bed, drifting off into an uneasy sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**I get the feeling that no one is reading this, because no one is reviewing, but I'm going to continue to post this because I sort of feel like I need to, like its something I have to get off my chest, to share, even if only one person reads it, it's something that I've put a lot of time into. So, anyway, this chapter is a little bit fluffy and involves Captain America fangirls ;)**

When I woke the next morning, I found Kel gone, probably at work. I cleaned the whole apartment for something to do, and then I sat on the lounge, looking around at the gleaming surfaces wondering what I was going to do the next two months without work. I didn't have Steve's number, so I couldn't call him. Anyway, I didn't want to seem needy. I went to my bedroom to get a book that I'd already read. I didn't have anything new, and Kel absolutely hated reading. She told me that she went through all high school without reading one single book. I told her that was nothing to be proud of. I grabbed a random book and went back to the lounge room. Just before I sat down, there was a knock on the door. I chucked my book on the lounge and went to see who it was.

"Delivery for Ms Greene?" Asked a short man holding a bunch of flowers.

"That's me." I said, giggling. He handed me the flowers and left. I closed the door and opened the envelope and read the note.

"Dear Mollie, sorry I had to leave so abruptly last night. These are to show I'm thinking of you. I love you. -Steve" I laughed at the message. Straight to the point. I put them in a vase and admired them. They were lilies. How'd he know?

I started reading my book, but I got bored and accidentally fell asleep. When I woke up some time later, I was in my bed. How strange. I got up and walked out of my bedroom. I could hear noise coming from the kitchen and looked at the clock. Two hours before Kel was due home. I grabbed a heavy ornament and crept silently to the kitchen. I slowly walked in, holding the ornament out in front of me. I recognised the figure making noise as Steve and the ornament accidentally slipped out of my fingers, dropping with a loud bang. Steve jumped around, tensed.

"Oh, hey Mollie. Sorry, I was just making a coffee. I called around and when you didn't answer the door I got worried." He explained.

"Sorry Steve, I heard you banging around and thought you were a robber or something, heh." I half laughed. He walked over and kissed me.

"Thank you for my flowers, they're lovely!" I said, once again admiring them. He laughed.

"That's okay. Like I said, I'm sorry I left last night. Fury wanted to meet with me to tell me I couldn't bring you to work with me anymore." He told me.

"Oh, I'm very okay with that." I said, laughing. He smiled.

"How about we go out and get some real coffee?" He offered.

"Sounds good, daytime napping is not something that leaves me feeling good." I said. We walked hand in hand through the city until we found a quiet cafe to sit and chat in. I felt like I was betraying my business, but it was a nice place to get away from eavesdroppers. We both had a coffee and sat chatting and laughing for a while. There was a pleasant lull in the conversation when a group of five girls not much younger than myself walked in giggling. I looked over at them and so did Steve. One of the girls saw Steve and 'shushed' the others, sneakily pointing toward him. Steve went back to his coffee, but I was curious. They stood whispering for a minute or two and then one bravely stepped forward, walking toward Steve.

"Um, hi, excuse me... But um, are you St-Steve Rogers?" The girl asked shyly.

"Ah, yeah, hi." He said, looking up at her with a small smile.

"It's him!" She called out to her friends and they all hurried over and started talking to Steve and asking him questions and pushing me out of the way. Steve looked uncomfortable. Some of the girls even got photos with him. The girls just kept chatting and asking for his autograph. One girl was so excited she was almost crying. I just sat back, not sure what to say or how to react.

"Um, excuse me ladies, I'm sort of on a date here." He said half politely, half really annoyed. The girls stopped chatting and glared at me. I half waved.

"Ugh, why are you with her? Captain America can do so much better." One of the girls said.

"Yeah, she does not look worthy of Captain America." Another said.

"Hey, Steve, would you maybe want to go on a date with me instead?" Asked a third girl, and they all started clamouring again, each wanting to claim Steve as their own.

"Excuse me, but I think we're done here." Steve said in a low voice, and the girls left, whispering angrily and looking at me over their shoulders. Steve was sitting quietly, not making eye contact. Finally he looked up at me.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm so sorry, Mollie." He said looking worried. I had no idea what to say. "Mollie...?" I looked up at him.

"It's fine, Steve, that was just a little unexpected, gee, you must get things like that happen to you all the time, huh? Wow, do you maybe wanna get out of here?" I rambled.

"Woah, Mollie, breathe deep." Steve said, looking uneasy.

"I'm sorry, I just... Wow." I whispered.

"C'mon, we'll go back to your apartment." Steve said, stroking my back.

"I guess I can expect things like that to happen a lot..." I said, trailing off. Steve looked uncomfortable again.

"Mollie, don't let them get to you. You know what fangirls are like, they're crazy! They don't want people like me to be happy unless I'm happy with them!" He said.

"I don't know... It's like they're inside my head and voicing... Voicing all my doubts about this relationship and... Myself." I said quietly. He looked confused.

"What do you... Wait, you think you're not- not good enough for me?" He asked, startled. "Mollie, don't ever think that! Not even for a minute!"

"Steve, it's not that easy, you know?" I said and I stopped walking, turning to face him. "I'm Mollie. Hardly any one knows my first name, let alone my last name. I have a tiny cafe that doesn't get much business. No one knows who I am, I'm a tiny, tiny person in a massive city. You're Captain America, Steve Rogers, almost everyone in the city- the world!- knows your name and your face! You save the world, I make coffee and serve pastries. It's hard to feel good enough. It's hard to feel worthy..." I said, and then I started walking again. He caught my wrist and pulled me back to face him. He leant down and kissed me warmly. I relaxed very slightly.

"You're perfect for me. Don't forget that. Ignore those silly girls. Mollie, I love you, okay?" He said looking straight into my eyes. I looked down at my feet and he gently tilted my head up and kissed me again. "Okay?"

"Okay, Steve." I said with a small smile. He took my hand and we continued walking back to my apartment. Kel still wasn't home when we got back, so I let him wander around while I checked my emails.

'Is this you?' I saw one entitled. I thought it was probably something to catch my attention and advertise something useless, but I clicked it open so I could delete it. When if finished loading, I went to click the delete button but something caught my eye. It was a picture of me and Steve, kissing. I scrolled down and there was another one of he and I holding hands. They were photos of Steve and I from minutes ago. It was a gossip article entitled 'Captain America and Who?' Ugh, brilliant. I went on to read it.

_'Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America, was seen getting friendly with an unknown girl (pictured above). Sources say that the pair were having an intimate chat over coffee, and then proceeded to walk hand in hand and kiss in the middle of the street for everyone to see._

_"I'm an old friend of Steve's," Says one of our sources, Lavender Holmes. "I went to say hello to him, and he shooed me away! He told me that he was dating this girl, but he never introduced her."_

_No one has seen this girl before, and we aren't even sure of her name. Perhaps there will be more of this girl in Steve's life, or perhaps she's a casual fling. Only time will tell.' _I was shocked. I'd never been the topic of gossip, except for once in eighth grade when I made the mistake of going blond, and even then it barely left my year group, let alone got posted on the Internet for everyone to see!

"Hey, uh, Steve? C'mere and read this!" I called. He came and stood over my shoulder. I scrolled back up to the pictures and then down slowly so he could read it.

"Well... You're certainly not just a casual fling." He joked uncertainly. "I'm used to my life being spread all over newspapers and magazines and the Internet, but this will probably be a difficult adjustment for you..." He said sympathetically. I looked up at him.

"I'm okay, you know. I'm tougher than I look." I laughed and closed my laptop. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You really want to stir up some trouble?" He asked with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"What d'you mean?" I asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Continuing from the last chapter, the usual stuff.**

"How would feel about coming out for dinner with me and The Avengers tonight?" Steve asked, grinning.

"In public? Nervous, terrified, intimidated, they're all words that would describe how I'd feel, pretty accurately." I told him, already freaking out a little. He laughed rather loudly.

"Nah, it'll be fun! Can I use your phone, please?" He asked.

"I suppose so." I took him over to the home phone. "Do you need help?" I asked. It was a fair enough question.

"No, thank you." He said and began calling the others and called to book a fancy restaurant.

"By the way..." He said when he was finished with the phone calls. "I don't know this Lavender Holmes." I shrugged.

"She was probably one of the fangirls you blew off." I said with a wink.

I was seated comfortably between Pepper and Steve flitting between conversations and, surprisingly, enjoying myself. Occasionally I saw the flash of a camera, or a cell phone pointed in my direction, but I ignored it. Occasionally Steve would lean across and kiss me or put his arm around me. Once, he even gave me a bite to eat off his fork, and then we actually shared a dessert. He put his coat over my shoulders when we left. Thor, to whom I'd barely been introduced, as he'd only recently returned from Asgard, hurried out soon after us, calling my name. I turned to look up at him. He was a head taller than me.

"Mollie, my sincerest apologies for Loki's behavior. I hope that his actions will not influence your opinion of me." He said, bowing his head.

"Of course it won't! I'm fine, though, thank you, Thor, really I'm okay!" I said, reassuring him. He smiled in relief and said goodbye to Steve and I, returning inside. Steve opened the limo door for me and followed me in.

"Hey, I get Internet on my phone, should we see what's being said about us?" I asked, giggling. He laughed.

"Sure!" He replied. After a quick search I found six news-slash-gossip articles about our exploits. None of them had my name yet. I showed them to Steve, showing him how to scroll through the articles and go from page to page.

"Steve?" I said brining his attention from the phone.

"Yeah?" He replied looking up at me.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight. I had a good time." I told him, kissing his cheek.

"I enjoyed it as well," he smiled and handed me back my phone. The car pulled over and we got out. There was a young man with a large camera. He took a photo, setting off a blinding flash right in our eyes.

"Can I at least get a name, miss?" He called as Steve pushed past, me in tow.

"Should I?" I whispered to Steve.

"Not yet." He growled. We ran into my building and up the stairs.

"It's nothing personal, though it may seem that way, but I don't know if you can cope yet. Give it a while longer. Can I make a quick call?" Steve asked.

"Sure, I guess, but Steve, I'm fine!" I said, but he glared at me.

"I rushed you into my workplace and that went badly. I don't want these people doing background research and stalking you and looking into your every move. Now I have to call Tony and tell him to not give any details to the press. He'll tell the others." Steve said, apologetically.

"Fine." I said. He wasn't on the phone for long. There was evidence that Kel was home, scattered around the apartment. She must already be in bed, I suppose. I went to the window of our apartment that overlooked the street outside the block.

"Steve? There are lots people down there." I called. He came over.

"Damn it! I have to go." He said grabbing his coat.

"Wait, why?" I asked grabbing his hand gently.

"If I spend the night here, there will be all sorts of rumors flying!" He told me sternly.

"Let them fly! I want you here, with me and I-" I began.

"Mollie, I don't think you're ready for the consequences. If we ease the public into our relationship, it may be easier for you, as well." He said tensely.

"Steve, our relationship is not about making sure the public is comfortable. It's making sure we love each other, making sure we can spend copious amounts of time together, making sure we can get through the thick and thin, including all this public relations crap!" I said, close to tears. I didn't want to be left alone because of some stupid reporters, for goodness sake! He held me close and stroked my hair. I had him convinced.

"Okay, Mollie, it's okay. I'll stay." He sighed. "You know, you're right. Our relationship is about us, only us."

"I love you Steve." I said. I felt like I didn't say it enough.

"I love you too, Mollie." He replied, letting me go. He held me at arms length and looked at me.

"Mollie Greene, what am I going to do with you? I'd follow you around the world with so much as a glance from you." He said shaking his head. I giggled.

"C'mon lets go to bed." I took his hand and led him to my bedroom. "Oh, wait, I better leave a note for Kel, so she doesn't say anything if the reporters are still there tomorrow. You go on." I told him and went back to write a note.

_'K, sorry about the reporters, please don't say anything about me and S. Love M'_ I scribbled and left it right in front of the door so she'd have to see it when she left. I went back to the bedroom and brushed my teeth and got into my pyjamas. Steve was lying on my bed, topless, in a pair of grey sweat pants.

"Oh, where'd you get them?" I asked. He laughed and handed me a note.

'I found these, they're one of my ex's, keep them in case Steve decides to stay over.' "They were on the end of your bed, with that on top of them."

"Oh, that's okay." I smiled and crawled into bed next to him. I snuggled up into his chest; the weather was starting to get cooler. Snow was predicted within the next week. He wrapped his arms around me, and we both shifted around until we were comfortable.

"Goodnight, Steve, I love you." I said quietly.

"Sleep well, Mollie, I love you, too." He whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Weow, getting into the plot a bit more, setting it up for future chapters, enjoy...**

It was still dark when I awoke. Steve's arms had released me through the night, and I was a little chilly. I snuggled closer to him and wrapped the blanket around my shoulders. Eventually I fell asleep again, only awaking when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said drowsily.

"Mollie? What was with the reporters this morning?" Kel asked.

"You know, I have no idea. Surely there are bigger news items than Steve having a new girlfriend." I said.

"Right. Wait, what?" Kel asked.

"Don't worry, hopefully they'll go, soon. Hey, do you have anymore clothes from ex's? Steve stayed last night, and if the reporters see him leaving in the same clothes..." I trailed off.

"I dunno. Check the yellow plastic bag in my wardrobe. I have to go, catch you later."

"See ya, Kel, thanks for everything!" I turned to Steve. He was watching me cautiously.

"Dude, I'm fine." I assured him.

"Are you sure? You just woke up and you already seem incredibly intense!" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"It's okay, Steve, and Kel's fine as well." I said with a reassuring smile.

"Anyway, good morning!" He said with a kiss.

"Kel's got some more clothes in her wardrobe, if you need. Also, there's a fresh toothbrush in the cupboard in the bathroom, if you want." I told him, getting out of bed. I shivered. "Man, it's freezing!" I exclaimed.

"So come back to bed." He suggested, grinning.

"You know what, I may just take you up on that offer." I said, and crawled up next to him. "You know what would really give the press something to talk about? If you were to stay here for a few days without leaving."

"Hm, as truly nice as that sounds, I doubt I could go even a full day without getting called to work." He told me.

"When you're not out kicking butt, what are you doing at work?" I asked.

"Oh, this and that. Damage control. Pushing papers. All that menial stuff that's no where near as cool as the butt kicking." He said with a huff of laughter.

"Oh. Okay. Fair enough. Do you want a tea or coffee or anything?" I asked. He thought about it for a minute.

"Oh, coffee, please." He told me. I left to get our drinks. "Hey, Steve, come out here!" I called. He walked into the lounge room to find me looking out the window, but I wasn't looking down at the reporters, I was simply just looking. He walked over and looked out too.

"The first snow..." I whispered, my breath slightly fogged up a small part of the window. "I love snow." He looked displeased.

"I haven't been overly fond of it since I was frozen." He stated.

"That's fair enough, but what about before?" I asked. "The whole 'each snowflake is unique' thing, it's so wonderful. Just look at the beauty!" I sighed happily.

"I am," He said looking at me. I turned to face him, blushing.

"Mollie, I want to ask you something. You can say no, I won't be offended... I know you don't have family in the city, and Kel's going away, so... Would you like to spend Christmas with me? You don't have to answer right away, you can think about it, if you want." He said quickly.

"I would love to spend Christmas with you, Steve." I replied, giving him a hug.

"Maybe we could get away from the city for a few days, if you wanted." He suggested.

"Yeah. That would be nice." I replied. "If you're up for it. What do you usually do around Christmas?" I asked.

"To be honest, I haven't celebrated it in a while. Would you like me to organize where we stay, or would you prefer to do it?" He asked.

"I think I'd better, no offense." I said apologetically. He nodded.

"Yes, that would probably be best." He laughed. I looked out of the window again.

"I grew up in a place that never got snow. Until I moved here, I'd only seen it about five brief times... I'd like to think I could never get over its beauty..." I shivered again. "I should go and put something warmer on. I don't want to be sick over Christmas..." I said, with another glance at the falling snow. I went to my wardrobe and grabbed a sweater out. As I walked back to the main rooms I shrugged into it. Steve handed me my coffee. There was really much more to him than I knew, I thought as I looked at him. He looked up and caught me staring at him.

"What is it?" He asked softly. I blushed and looked down at my coffee.

"You're just so good looking. And kind. And wonderful. It's kind of hard to believe that you're with me." I said, sitting on one of the couches. He laughed quietly. My telephone started ringing. I got up and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"It's Stark, is Steve there?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I'll put him on."

"Great." Tony said. I handed the phone to Steve, whispering who it was.

"Yes, Tony?" Steve said. "Uh huh... Not really... I really don't want to... Ugh, fine, I'll see you soon." He hung up the phone and turned to me.

"Let me guess..." I said.

"Yep. Can I get some of those clothes you offered before, please?" He asked. I nodded and grabbed the bag out for him. "I'm really sorry, Mollie."

"Hey, don't apologise, okay? You have to work, I understand that. We'll catch up later." I said, giving him a quick kiss. He got dressed and brushed his teeth. He gave me a kiss and a quick 'I love you' before he left. I went to the window to see reporters crowd around him as he left my building. He politely ignored them, getting into the back of a town car Tony had sent around. Over the course of the day, the amount of reporters grew smaller and smaller, until there was only the first guy, from last night who asked my name, left. I checked the Internet a couple of times, only bothering to read the headlines. 'Rogers leave's what's assumed to be his girlfriend's place in fresh clothes.', 'Steve Rogers spends night at 'Mystery Girl's' apartment.', 'WHO IS CAPTAIN AMERICA'S GIRLFRIEND?' Were some of my favourites. When Kel got home, I decided to tell her.

"Steve is Captain America." I said to her.

"I kind of figured that out myself." She said, chucking a magazine with a picture of Steve and I on the front with a caption about Captain America.

"Well, there you go." I said, flicking through the magazine.

"I can't believe you're dating Captain America! I can't believe I didn't recognize him! I just think that..." Kel was blabbing on and I wasn't paying attention anymore.

"Listen, Kel, things might get pretty hectic sometimes, hope you're up for the challenge." I said interrupting her and getting up to go to my bedroom. I slept alone that night, which was a shame because it was freezing cold, the snow had begun to stick and not just melt when it came within a foot of the pavement. I hoped that Steve was alright and getting some sleep, wherever he was. The next day, I started researching where Steve and I could go for Christmas. I found a set of self contained cabins that would be perfect. They werent too far out of the city, the snow was meant to be minimal (I had to take Steve's lack of enthusiasm for cold frozen things into consideration), but the weather was meant to be chilly enough for snuggling in front of the fire. I decided I would use my money to pay, he could buy the food or something. I booked a one bedroom cabin with spa bath, an open fire place and a king bed. Almost instantly after I finished booking and paying for the cabin, I got a phone call from Steve.

"Hey, Mollie, I'm pretty busy today, but I'm free tonight, would you like to come over?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to." I said.

"Great. I should be home by six. I'll send a car around when I get home. Don't let any reporters hassle you or make you give out information you don't want them to have. See you tonight, love you."

"Love you, Steve." I replied, and he was gone. I didn't have a lot of time, so I went and had a shower, and washed my hair and everything. I supposed it was my turn to stay the night at his place, so I packed a little bag, hopefully small enough so the reporters wouldn't think anything of it. I sat by the window, reading, keeping an eye out for my car. Eventually it came and I went downstairs. The photographer guy didn't even bother standing up. I felt bad for him, sitting alone in the snow.

"Just a sec, please." I said to the driver. I went over to the photographer.

"Hey, you were the guy from last night, right?" I asked. He looked up.

"Yeah, that I am." He said.

"Why are you hanging out here? There's not much to photograph." I said.

"Was just hoping something might come up." He said, stiffly.

"Sorry to disappoint, um...?"

"Kevin. And you are?" He asked.

"Leaving. Maybe I'll see you later, Kevin." I said, turning to the car.

"Wait, Miss?" Kevin called. I turned back to him, despite my better judgement. He looked unsure.

"Is there something else?" I asked impatiently. He handed me a magazine with a picture of Steve and a pretty blonde woman on the front, the girls arm wrapped around his waist. There was big, bold writing over the image: 'Nameless girl seems to be forgotten as Steve gets chummy with Ashley!' I opened it up and flicked through until I found the article. There was a picture of the girl kissing his cheek and one of her running her hand through his hair. I didn't bother reading the article, I jumped straight in the car and went to Steve's, unsure what to make of this or what I would say.


	9. Chapter 9

**Holy guacamole! This chapter is by far the longest! Also, just fyi, Mollie annoys me a little bit, so if she annoys you, I've written her correctly. **

Steve opened the door and smiled at me. I couldn't quite return it.

"What's wrong?" He asked concernedly, reaching for my hand. I jerked it away from his touch and handed him the magazine. He looked down at it and gasped.

"This is not what it looks like..." He said, quietly flicking to look at the story.

"Right. I'm sure. You know, you are just like all the other guys." I huffed. He looked up at me, wounded.

"She was a fan girl who wanted pictures, she moved to quickly for me to tell her no!" He promised, his eyes pleading. I looked at him for a long moment, and then I looked down at my hands.

"Mollie, you know what the fangirls are like... I promise, I would never let this happen. I was appalled when she kissed me. And you know the media does a pretty good job blowing things out of proportion. I'm sorry you're upset..." He tilted my chin up so I was looking at him. He bowed his head and kissed me. I wasn't enthusiastic, but he took my not pushing him away to be a good sign and pulled me closer. I broke the kiss and gently pushed him away, smiling slightly, in reassurance.

"I booked the accommodation today." I said quietly.

"Oh, wonderful!" He said, pulling me into his apartment and closed the door behind me. I told him about the accommodation, not bringing up money or payment. He brought that up on his own.

"How much did it cost?" He asked, pulling out his checkbook.

"What? No, don't be silly, it's my treat!" I said, pushing the checkbook away.

"I want to pay for it, I never meant for you to when I suggested it..." He said looking rather guilty.

"It's okay, Steve, I am happy to pay for it." I said, kissing his cheek. He dropped it and he went to start cooking dinner. I went and helped as best I could. I baked, not cooked.

The last week leading up to Christmas flew past, and soon it was the day before Christmas Eve, and I was on my way to Steve's apartment, with a large bag full of clothes and other miscellany. Steve let me into his apartment and apologized.

"I'm not quite done packing yet." He said. I followed him into his bedroom and chatted to him while he packed. I saw his Captain America suit in his wardrobe and went to inspect it. I shuddered slightly as I touched the soft material and ran my fingers over the cool armor.

"D-Don't you think you should take your Captain America suit, j-just incase... incase evil strikes?" I stuttered, blushing. He looked confused.

"If it would make you feel safer..." He said, looking curiously at the red blotched across my face. He got the suit out and neatly folded it, placing it on the top of the clothes piled in his suitcase. He zipped the suitcase up and lifted it off the bed with ease.

"You ready, Mollie?" He asked with a grin. I nodded excitedly and he took his bag down to the car, where my bag had remained. We got in the car, and we sped off to the cottages, me driving. It took us little over an hour to get there. Steve and I chatted and listened to music from my iPod. I played him songs that were popular during the time he was frozen. I played him The Beatles and Queen and Rolling Stone among many others. He was quite intrigued. Then I played him songs from over the last couple of years, and the changes in his expression amused me. He was appalled by some of the language used, and impressed when occasionally (but not often) an actual good song would play. When we got out of the car, the cold hit me hard and I turned and sat back in the car, pulling the door closed with a loud bang. I could hear Steve chuckling. He opened the door and peeked in with an amused look on his face.

"Bit cold, love?" He asked. I glared at him.

"Whatever." I said and got out the car, trying to ignore the cold, but severely failing as I started shaking. He laughed again and pulled our bags out and took them to the reception, me following closely. When we got inside, it was extremely warm, with a large fireplace. I told Steve to check in and I went and stood in front of the fire. I saw him chatting to the pretty receptionist. She didn't seem to recognise him, but she was definitely flirting. I ignored her, knowing he wouldn't be interested. He turns and gestured for me to join him. I reluctantly left the fireplace to brave the cold again. We walked quickly up to our cabin and bustled inside.

"I'll light the fire, shall I?" Steve asked with a chuckle. I nodded trying not to look too desperate for the warmth he offered. I decided to unpack my suitcase. It was a large suitcase, so I managed to fit in some special items, other than clothes. I pulled out a small synthetic Christmas tree and a few decorations, to make it feel a little festive. I set it up in the corner of the main room, Steve still concentrating on the fire.

"Damnit!" He says loudly as, yet again, he fails to light the lighter I'd given him. "Do you have any matches?" He asked. I told him to wait a second and went to quickly checked around the cabin, eventually finding a small box in the second drawer down in the kitchenette. I handed them to him with a smile and went back to decorating the tree. We both finished our little projects shorty and he walked over and kissed me.

"What would you like to do, now?" He asked quietly. I looked around the bright cabin, and to the empty kitchenette.

"Perhaps we should get some food for the next couple of days?" I suggested. "What sort of meals should we have on Christmas?" I asked Steve. He thought for a minute.

"Mac and cheese?" He suggested, making me laugh. "I don't know, ham?"

"What if we do simple? You know, a small turkey for lunch, with a few roasted vegetables, Christmas pudding for desert, and then leftovers for dinner? I mean, it's only the two of us, we don't have I impress anyone..." I said thoughtfully. He thought about it.

"It think... It's perfect." He said with a big smile. So, we braved the cold to go out and buy our food. When we got home, Steve was slightly shivering, but I was positively shaking. He dumped the food in the kitchen and hurried me over to the fire, his arms around me. His hands started rubbing my arms and back, trying to cause friction.

"You know," He said. "The best way to stop your body temperature from plummeting is so snuggle up with someone, naked." I glared up at him, a very amused look on his face. I couldn't help but smile too, looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Alright, Cap, help me put the food away." I said, walking away from the fire. When we finished, it was starting to get dark outside and it was snowing. We flicked the lights on and sat on one of the lounge chairs. There was a bit of space between us that I desperately wanted to fill, but I was suddenly nervous in his presence, very aware of the large, perfectly sculpted, super body that was sitting mere inches away from me. He seemed to notice my tension. He gently pulled me closer, filling the gap.

"What's wrong?" He whispered in my ear. I shuddered as I felt his breath on my neck.

"Nothing," I said looking up into his eyes. His face was very close to mine. He looked doubtful.

"I don't think so... I think you're-" He began, but I cut him off with a kiss.

"I'm fine, alright?" I said with a quick smile. He relented, but he still looked unsure. He had his arms around me and started kissing and nibbling my neck. I shrugged out of his arms and stood up.

"I should make some dinner." I said as I hurried over to the kitchen. Hah, I should be having a cold shower, I thought to myself.

"D'you want some help?" He offered, half standing up.

"Nah, you relax." I said, shaking my head.

"Do you mind if I have a quick shower while you're making dinner?" He asked, I actually laughed.

"Steve, you don't need to ask my permission to shower!" I said.

"Thanks." He said with a smile. Lucky bastard, I thought. I made a simple pasta dish and was almost ready to serve when he walked out of the bathroom wearing only a towel around his lower body, drops of water glistening over his beautiful body. I dropped the wooden spoon I was using with a loud clatter. He looked over at me innocently, and I bent down to pick the spoon up and turned around to wash it in the sink, hiding my bright red face from him. He walked over to me and stood very close, pressing his slightly wet body against mine. I was only wearing a singlet and shorts, it was quite warm in the cabin. He leant down, his mouth next to my ear.

"You okay?" He breathed. A drop of water dripped from his wet hair into my shoulder. I shivered.

"F-fine," I said quietly, my eyes closed, breathing deeply. I could smell whatever body wash he'd been using. He smelled delicious. He kissed my cheek and let out a low chuckle.

"I'm going to get dressed." He said.

"Oh." I said disappointedly as he walked into the bedroom, leaving the door slightly ajar. My head spun. I could still smell his body wash in the back of my nose. I shifted a little, trying to see into the bedroom, and then I realized what I was doing.

"Mollie, finish cooking dinner!" I quietly chided myself. I got a couple of bowls out and served dinner, a small serving for myself, and a rather large one for the super soldier. He walked out of the bedroom in a pair of long pyjama pants, no shirt. My eyes flew to his abs, and then a little lower to his v-line. My legs wobbled slightly as I handed him his bowl. There wasn't a table so we sat on the lounge. There was a small, old-fashioned television that I turned on, flicking through the channels until I found a news station. We sat in silence and watched it. I was sitting some distance from Steve, and he kept glancing at me. When we were both finished, Steve gently took my bowl and went to wash up. I went over and dried the dishes, quietly putting them away. When we were finished, I stood on my tiptoes and pecked his lips.

"I'm going to go and have a shower, I won't be too long." I told him, and danced off towards the bathroom. I peeked out quickly, as I was closing the door, and saw Steve returning to the lounge to watch more of the news. I thought I saw him shaking his head slightly. I turned on the shower, to a temperature that wasn't too cold, but by no means warm. I got my soap and worked up a rich lather, running my hands over my body. I didn't bother washing my hair, it was too late and I didn't like going to sleep with wet hair, especially when I was sharing a bed. I rinsed off and turned the shower off. I got out, wrapping a towel around me and walked into the main room. I looked around and couldn't see Steve. I couldn't see him through the open bedroom door, either.

"Steve?" I called quietly.

"Yes?" He said from behind me, making me jump, the towel slipping out of my hands. I caught it as it reached my waist, at the front, however, my butt was exposed for a moment, to the figure standing behind me. I yanked the towel around me, and over my breasts and, with little dignity, stalked off to the bedroom, leaving Steve behind me, laughing loudly. I pulled on my ugliest, least exposing sweater, and the longest pair of trousers that I owned and turned to walk into the lounge room. Then I paused and thought for a moment. 'Would it be more punishment to cover up, or expose?' I wondered silently. I looked in the wide, full length mirror in the bedroom. I decided it would be warm enough in the cabin to get away with practically nothing, and if I got chilly, I could snuggle up to Steve. I stripped down and put a light blue singlet on, and a pair of pink panties. I looked in the mirror. 'Much better!' I thought. I strutted out into the main room and saw Steve facing the sink. He turned around, a glass of water to his mouth, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw him slop it all down his front. I ignored him and went and sat on the couch.

"Whew, it's hot in here, isn't it, Steve?" I asked, fanning myself with my hand, turning and looking at him. He was wiping his chest down with a cloth. He blushed a little. When he was done, he came and sat next to me again. I moved up close to him and lay my head on his chest, wrapping one arm around his waist. I tried to focus on the news. I could hear his heart thumping in his chest, and it was soothing. He carefully put one arm around me, seeming afraid to touch me. I lost all focus on the news and started tracing my fingers around the contours of his abs. I ran my fingers up towards his chest, and then down to his hips. I slowly ran my fingers down to his v-line. I traced the left side down to he pant line, and felt him tense. I ran my finger gently along the top of his pants, and moved my finger up the right side of his v. Then, I simply rested my hand on is stomach. I knew that I didn't just do that for show, or to punish him... I wanted to learn every contour on his body, run my fingers over every toned muscle, kiss every last bit of his delicious smelling skin. He was breathing quickly, but deeply.

"You okay, baby? You're breathing is pretty quick..." I said, shifting and looking up at him. He looked down at me, his face unreadable.

"I'm actually feeling a bit tired, maybe we should get to bed." He suggested. I managed a big yawn, stretching my hands above my head, thrusting my breasts out.

"Perhaps you're right," I said, kissing his jawline, his strong, defined jawline. He looked down at me, one eyebrow raised and swept me up into his arms.

"Hey!" I protested indignantly, but he shut me up with a kiss on my lips. He took me to the bedroom, flicking the lights off as he went. He gently placed me on the bed after pulling the covers down. I sat up and watched him slide into the bed. The faint glow from the fire place gently illuminated the room. I reached across the bed and felt for his hand. I gripped it tightly and moved closer to him.

"Steve?"

"Mm?"

"I love you." I said. His eyesight was more enhanced, so I assumed he could see me pretty well in the dark, well enough to make out my facial features and place a warm kiss on my lips. He went so pull away, but my lips followed his general direction. He leaned back. We kissed deeply, I felt secure, but it seemed urgent, on his part. Eventually he pulled away.

"I love you too," He said as a bit of a delayed reaction. "Goodnight, beautiful."

"Night, Steve." I sighed happily lying beside him and drifting off into a light sleep. I awoke an hour or two later, the dim light from the fire was gone, as was the warmth in the small cabin. I started shivering. I moved closer to Steve, elongating my body, right down the front of his, keeping close, trying to take in his warmth. I snuggled into his chest, and he unconsciously wrapped his arm around me, his hand on my back, warming that as well. I fell back asleep, instantly. The next morning when I woke, I was alone in bed, a delicious smell coming from the main room. I jumped out of bed and walked out of the room to find Steve at the stove, cooking pancakes. He'd also lit the fire. I quietly walked up behind him, knowing full well no matter how quiet I was, his serum enhanced ears would be able to hear me. I wrapped both of my arms around his body and hugged him from behind, leaning my body close against his, soaking in his warmth.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay for teensy little chapters like this one! this barely doesn't even count as a chapter, but the last one was soo long; inconsistent, much? The chapter after this (11) there will be a bit from Steve's point of view, how he sees Mollie and stuff. Enjooooy :D**

"Good morning, Miss Greene." He said in a low, tantalizing voice.

"Good morning, Captain Rogers." I said with emphasis on the 'Captain'. He turned and kissed me.

"Breakfast is almost ready, if you'd like to go back to bed, I'll bring it in." He said with a wink. I smiled brightly and felt his eyes on me as I walked back into the bedroom and climbed into the large bed. Moments later Steve walked in with two plates of pancakes smothered in maple syrup. He handed one to me and climbed into the bed and immediately dug into his. It took me a while longer than Steve to eat mine.

"Thank you Steve, that was delicious." I said, kissing him and taking his plate. I stacked the remiaining pancakes and covered them, and then I proceeded to do the washing up. Steve came and helped me.

"Oh!" I said suddenly. "It's Christmas Eve! Tomorrow is Christmas!" I said, sounding quite stupid, I'm sure. Steve laughed.

"That is correct." He said peering at me. I tried to read the expression on his face, but he turned away too quickly. We quickly finished the dishes.

"I'm going to take a shower, would you care to join?" I asked Steve, half jokingly. Only half. Maybe not even that much. He whipped his head around to look at me, his eyes wide.

"I- uh... What?" He spluttered. I giggled as I saw him blush. I walked into the bathroom and stripped off, wondering if he'd join me. I stepped in the shower and started washing my hair. Steve, unsurprisingly, didn't come in. I quietly laughed, remembering the confused look on his face. I wrapped my towel around me and went into the bedroom, closing the door behind me. I quickly got dressed and went into the main room to see if Steve was still blushing. His cheeks were tinged with pink. I acted like I'd said nothing, but I was still sincerely amused.

"What are we doing today?" I asked, stroking his arm. He tensed at my touch, and this time, he didn't relax. He didn't answer either.


	11. Chapter 11

**Another short one :) sorry! I tried writing smut but I was dreadful at it, so I'll leave what happens after the pre-smut your imagination. Steve's P.O.V for something different :)**

****Steve:

"What are we doing today?" She asked in her beautiful, musical voice. I didn't answer from fear of my voice cracking. She was stroking my arm gently, and I loved the feel of her touch. Really, really loved it. "C'mon, Steve... We can do anything you want." She said in a sultry tone. Ugh. I knew exactly what I wanted to do, but would she be up for it? Was it too soon? I had already had to take one cold shower because of her this trip, and then I came so close to ripping off what small amount of clothing she was wearing last night. Maybe we should do it now, so next time I won't have to have a shower, next time I can rip her clothes off. She was looking at me suggestively. Did... Did she want this, too? After what seemed like a decade of silence, I trusted myself to answer.

"How about we make a trip into town? We can do some last minute shopping." I suggested. There was a smallish town that we passed through on the way here, perhaps we could grab some lunch. Mollie's face fell ever so slightly, I may not have noticed if I hadn't spent so much of my time with her looking at her face, taking in every last breathtaking detail. Her mouth turned upward in a semi-sincere smile.

"Okay, sounds good!" She said. I went and got dressed and we headed out into the cold.

It was late when we finally got back to the cabin. We'd had lunch and dinner in town, spent hours wandering around and chatting, doing a little bit of shopping. It was after ten. Mollie started to light a fire, so I could go and shower, which I did. When I got out, I found her already in bed, asleep. I was sure that she would be uncomfortable if I had gotten dressed in front of her while she was awake, but I was also absolutely sure she was in a deep sleep. She never, ever looked as at peace when she was awake. In her waking hours, there was always a hint of concern in her eyes, a tinge of worry etched upon her face. I got dressed and put a very small, dim light on. I looked at her, totally relaxed. I grabbed the sketchbook that I'd packed, and a stick of charcoal. My hand flew across the page. I was entirely focused on the drawing. Most of the time, I didn't need to look at her. I remembered her features well. I occasionally looked up for a shadow, or a the way the sheet crinkled around her body. I finished and wiped my charcoal covered hands and crawled into bed, wrapping my arms around her. I looked at the clock.

"Merry Christmas, beautiful." I whispered.

...

I feel warm, soft lips against mine. They pull away, but I smile.

"Merry Christmas!" I hear her excited whisper. "Open your eyes, I have a present for you!" I chuckle.

"You shouldn't ha-!" The words failed to come out of my mouth, for when I opened my eyes, Mollie was kneeling on the bed in red and fluffy white lingerie.

"M-m-merry Chr-Christmas..." I stuttered, trying (and failing) to not look at the area below her head.

"Steve," she said gently, seeing my struggle. "It's okay to look." And so I did. I took in every part of her beautiful body. Her perfectly shaped breasts. The delicious curve of her hips. She leaned in and kissed me deeply. I kept my hands firmly on the bed. She noticed. She grabbed my hands and I reluctantly let her guide them over her body, until I didn't need her guidance and continued running my hands everywhere on my own, eliciting small gasps and quiet moans from Mollie. I slid her easily onto my lap, holding her close. I pulled away from the kiss and dropped my hands. She groaned in disappointment. Internally, so did I.

"Mollie, are you absolutely sure this is what you want?" I asked her.

"Yes! I really do, I instigated this, I'm ready!" She said fervently.

"Just think about it for more than half a second, because I'm about to get to the point of not return." I told her.

"I'm already there." She flashed a wicked grin and went back to kissing me, and I went back to touching her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, it's back to Mollie. I'm way more confident writing from a chick's P.O.V than a dude's, simply because I am a chick. I really just wanted you to have an insight to how Steve really thought about Mollie, it's important to remember for later chapters (oooooh!). Its still Christmas, and that means presents! I stole the idea of one of Mollie's presents from The Big Bang Theory, so, um, yeah, I hope I don't get sued! This chapter is fluffy. Eeeew! (Leaving the last part of this chapter to your imagination ;))**

MOLLIE'S P.O.V.

"Wow..." I whispered, out of breath. I was lying next to Steve, a sheet covering my naked body, his too. His arm was around my shoulders my head on his chest. His thumb was rubbing circles on my arm with his thumb.

"Yeah," He chuckled breathlessly. We lay quietly for a while, I was reflecting on what events had just transpired, and I assumed he was as well. I sat up and grabbed my 'Christmassy' lingerie and pulled it on.

"Shall we do presents?" I asked happily.

"You are my greatest gift." He said with a cheesy grin.

"Yeah, okay, but real presents!" I gestured the small pile of presents under the Christmas tree that was barely visible from our room.

"Okay, close your eyes for a minute or two." Steve said with a quiet laugh.

"Steve, we just had sex- mind blowing sex- I'm okay with seeing you get dressed!" I said incredulously, but obliged, anyway.

"Who said anything about me getting dressed?" He demanded. I giggled.

I heard him bustling about for a couple of minutes and then he held my hand.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now!" He said, so I did just that. He was wearing pants, after all, but aside from that the pile of presents had been doubled. We alternated in opening presents. Being a gentleman, he insisted I went first. I got a beautiful warm scarf. He got a watch. I got a pair of earrings. He got a new brown leather jacket- I loved him him in leather, especially brown. I got a special edition copy of one of my favourite books, hand signed by the author.

"How?" I gasped when I opened it.

"I'm Captain America!" He laughed. I admired my final present from him before turning to give him his last. He opened it with curiosity.

"Where did you find this?" He said, looking inside the large box he'd unwrapped.

"After doing quite a lot of poking around, and talking to quite a few different people, I was informed that these were the finest quality art products, and I managed to find a brand new set." I said proudly as he pulled the art products out of the box, handling them with the utmost care, a look of deep admiration on his face. He gently put the box aside and kissed me deeply.

"Thank you so much, these gifts are perfect." He said, looking into my eyes. I smiled at him. "But, you're one up, I believe I owe you one more gift."

"What do you mean? I gave you the same amount of presents?" I asked, confused. He laughed quietly.

"This morning?" He reminded me, gesturing my lingerie.

"Oh." I said. He pulled one last present from his pocket and gave in to me. I opened it quickly, having no idea what on earth it could possibly be. I looked at a small block of clear resin trapped in glass, a small white speck in the middle. I gasped as I realized what it was.

"You love the snow so much, I had Tony make this for you... It'll last forever, you can take the snow with you ever- what's wrong?" He asked quickly as a tear ran down my cheek.

"Oh, no, no, it's not that," I blinked another tear away. "Thank you so much, Steve... These presents are all so wonderful, so personal. Thank you, Steve." I said, kissing him softly.

"Should we get started on lunch? I have not idea how long it would take in one of these ovens..." Steve suggested.

"Yeah, I suppose so." I shrugged. I stood up and walked to my bedroom to put shorts and a shirt over my lingerie. Back in the kitchen, Steve grabbed me and held me in a tight embrace.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you more." I said with a smile. We stood, holding each other, for who knows how long. Eventually I told him we _really_ needed to start on lunch.

...

"Mm, that was really good." Steve commented after finishing his meal. He sounded sleepy.

"You ready for round two?" I asked him with a wink.

"I'm really quite full..."

"Oh, yeah, I was totally talking about more food." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. He looked up at me, his eyes widening in realization.

"Oh." He mouthed. I nodded. He stood up, grabbing my hand and dragged me to the bedroom.

...

We had fallen asleep, naked, in each others arms. It was just a light afternoon nap, practically compulsory for Christmas Day.

I shrugged out of his embrace, careful not to wake him. I decided I needed a relaxing spa bath. I slipped down into the tub, as the water level grew higher and higher, eventually above the jets. I'd put some bubble lotion in the tub, so there was a think layer of foam on top of the water. As I moved to turn the jets on, there was a light knock on the door.

"Mind if I j-join you?" Steve asked nervously, keeping the door shut.

"Yeah, come in!" I called enthusiastically. He came in and I could tell he had something in his hand which was covered with a towel. He carefully put the towel and hidden item on the floor and climbed into the spacious tub with me. I turned on the spa jets and moaned gently as the strong stream of bubbles pounded against my back. I saw Steve's face light up, like he's just got an idea. I turned and climbed onto Steve's lap.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"Well," He mused. "How would you like to try something new?"

"I'm always up for trying something new!" I said brightly, though I couldn't help feeling a little dubious. He cupped my face in his hand.

"Do you trust me?" He asked quietly, seeing my look of doubt. I sighed.

"With my life." I replied, closing my eyes and leaning into his hand. He reached over the edge of the tub, grabbing what he'd been hiding before.


	13. Chapter 13

**Mollie has a fantasy that only Steve can her out with, later in the chapter. Ha.**

"Heh, you know it was a good bath when you get out feeling dirtier than you did getting in." I said, smiling. We were both half lying in each others arms on the couch, wearing bath robes. He kissed the top of my head. It was dark outside, signaling the end of the first Christmas I'd enjoyed in years.

"What does your family usually do on Christmas?" He asked quietly. I'd never talked about my family much around him, or anyone, really.

"Fight." I said darkly. "But this was so much better." I sighed happily.

"You ready to eat yet?" I asked. He looked down at me, one eyebrow raised slightly.

"I thought you were too tired." He said. I giggled.

"Actual food, Steve, stay with me!" I said, laughing.

"Oh. Well, not really, but I s'pose I could eat something light..."

"How about an indoor picnic by the fire place?" I suggested. He nodded and smiled. I went to the kitchen and cut up some strawberries and bananas, and put them on a plate with marshmallows. I then melted some chocolate in a bowl. I took it over to the fireplace and sat on the rug, up close to the fire. Steve joined me on the ground. I grabbed a skewer and put a marshmallow on it and held it over the fire until the outside was black. I the popped it in my mouth. Steve watched in fascination, but stuck to dipping them in the chocolate. We easily got through the plate of food, but were no longer hungry when we finished. Steve pulled me into a lying position with him, still in front of the fire. I sighed happily.

"Mollie?" He said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for spending Christmas with me." He said. I laughed softly.

"I had such a wonderful day... It's a pity it has to end." I sighed.

"We can have one last round of fun..." He said, stroking my back.

"Jeez, Steve... I don't know if I could." I said apologetically.

"I know, I was just kidding," He laughed. I got up and went to the bedroom to get dressed into my pyjamas. I felt a little sad about leaving the next day. Something red caught my eye from Steve's bed. I recognised it as being part of his Captain America suit. I looked at it for a while, my mind buzzing. I ran out to where Steve was still laying on the ground.

"C'mon, get up, we're not about to spend our last night here just using that lovely big bed for sleeping!" I said grabbing his hand and tugging it, even though I knew I'd never have the strength to pull him up.

"What happened to all of your tiredness?" He asked suspiciously.

"Aw, come, on... You can't tell me that Captain America is tired!" I said. He cocked an eyebrow.

"You hardly ever call me that." He said warily. He noticed my flush, and I failed to maintain eye contact. "In fact, the only time you have ever called me that was when you let me know you knew who I am..."

"You know, maybe we should just go bed, you don't seem to be up for it."

"Now, wait a sec," He said as I turned to leave. "Why did you call me Captain America?" He asked with a wicked gleam in his eye, and in that look I knew that he knew exactly why I called him that.

"No reason." I shrugged. "I'm going to brush my teeth and get ready for bed." I said and went to the bathroom. I rubbed cool water over my face and looked in the mirror.

"Get yourself together, Mollie. It's late and there will be other times to bring it up, possibly further into the relationship, and possibly less awkwardly." I whispered sternly to myself. I brushed my teeth. When I left the bathroom, I saw that the bedroom door was closed. I crossed the room and knocked.

"Can I come in, Steve?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, but, uh, you have to close your eyes..."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Just... Just do it. Please." He said. I hesitated, then closed my eyes and turned the door knob, gently pushing the door forward. He closed the door behind me and took both of my hands in his. I heard him take a deep, steadying breath.

"You can't laugh, okay?" He whispered next to my ear.

"Alright..." I promised hesitantly.

"Okay... You can open your eyes." He said quietly. My eyes fluttered open and I gasped. Steve was standing before me in his Captain America suit, hood and all, just like I had wanted, yet not asked for. He was wearing a shifty, nervous grin. I, surprising myself and no less Steve, actually jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, frantically kissing him.

"Thank you." Kiss on his lips. "Thank you." Kiss on his jaw. "Thank you." Kiss on his neck. "Thank you." Kiss, kiss, kiss. He was holding onto me tightly. I decided to take it a bit further.

"Thank you for saving my life, Captain America. What ever can I do to repay you?" I asked.

"Well..." He chuckled.


	14. Chapter 14

**Steve gets called on a mission on Boxing Day. Enjoy.**

Unsurprisingly, I woke up with a massive grin on my face. I rolled over to look at Steve. He was wearing a faint smile, and had the peaceful look that is only ever obtained during sleep. I went around the cabin and packed up while Steve slept. I went and stood by the window, looking out at the slightly melted snow and the stormy clouds promising more. I heard Steve get up and walk over to me.

"Perhaps I should save your life more often." He said with a light kiss on my cheek. I laughed gently.

"Come on, Cap, check out is in an hour, and I want to get home before that storm hits." I said softly, indicating the large black clouds rapidly blocking out the blue sky. He started to get packed, but he received a phone call.

"Nat... Yes, Merry Christmas to you, also... Please be joking. Please... Korea? No way. How long is it going to take?... A day or two? No, no... Yes, I realize that Tony has to leave Pepper... And Thor has to leave Jane... Yeah, I bet Jane is kicking up a right stink... Can't an agent go instead of me?... I know that's not how it works... Fine, I guess I'll see you in an hour or so." He disconnected the call and turned to me.

"I am so sorry." He said worriedly.

"No, it's fine, really. Anyways, at least it held off until after Christmas." I said brightly. I let Steve drive back to the city, so I could jump out and he could quickly go off to work. When we got to my apartment, he took my bag upstairs.

"Um, I'm sorry, I have to go." He said quietly.

"It's fine... Go on." I said sadly. He turned to leave.

"Steve?" I called. He paused at the door, not looking at me.

"Yeah?" He asked. I ran over and held him in a tight embrace. Ugh, I was being so clingy!

"I love you... Be careful." I whispered.

"I will." He said, and he left. I couldn't help but feel a little concerned as to why he didn't say I love you back. I knew he did, but...

...

It was ticking closer to midnight on the 27th of December. I hadn't heard from Steve or anyone else since lunchtime, Boxing Day. I was very worried, and being alone didn't help. Kel was still away. I sat with a glass of wine staring at nothing in particular. It was now a couple of minutes into the 28th. There was a loud knocking that made me jump. Suddenly I was terrified. Why was someone knocking on my door at this hour? I hesitantly opened it, wondering if it was the right thing to do. I saw Phil standing gravely in front of me and my stomach dropped.

"Mollie? I was sent over here to bring you to Avengers HQ at Stark Tower." He said in a toneless voice. There was evidence of fatigue, but he held his composure.

"Agent Coulson, what's happened?" I whispered as I allowed him to escort me to the car waiting downstairs.

"Things went awry in Korea." He said, unhelpfully. I doubted he would be able to give me all the gorey details.

"S-Steve?" I breathed, getting in the car.

"Captain Rogers has indeed been compromised." He said in a steely voice.

"Anyone else? Is Mr Stark, and Natasha and everyone okay?" I asked, wondering if he'd answer. He seemed keen to get to Headquarters.

"There are a few other inconsequential injuries, but Steve was definitely hurt the worst." He said, a little indelicately.

"Thank you for coming to get me." I said, then fell silent. The car ride seemed to go forever. When we got to Stark Tower, I kept my composure and followed Coulson in at an agonizingly slow pace. We got into the elevator which positively crawled up to the level where there was a small medical area. When we got out, Coulson picked up the pace a bit. But I was itching to see Steve, to make sure he was alright. He led me into Steve's room. The only other person who was there was Bruce. I looked at Steve's sleeping - or unconscious?- figure. He didn't look so bad. He had a couple of bruises and a few scratches that looked days old. I turned to Bruce once Coulson left.

"Dr Banner, what happened? Phil wouldn't tell me anything!" I whispered.

"We were all hit hard in Korea. Steve just wanted it to be over, I think, so he could get back and see you. He was distracted, which is never a good thing when it comes to battle. He got kicked around a bit, a few broken bones, but as you can see, he heals pretty quickly, thanks to his serum... He should be right to leave later this morning..." Bruce said, clearly uncomfortable. I thanked him and Natasha walked into the room, sporting scratches and bruises that were more evident than Steve's.

"Tony wants to see you." She told me. I followed her to a room where Tony was standing, looking out a large window. He didn't speak as I entered. I felt horribly guilty.

"Mr Stark, I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry." I apologized. He turned and looked at me.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked.

"Dr Banner said that... That Steve wanted to get it over with quickly, that he was distracted... Probably because of me." I sighed.

"Bruce is excellent at reading science... Not so great at reading people. Spangles was pissed off at being called away from you, sure, but we all came of pretty badly from that fight. Well, of course, Bruce didn't." He said to himself. "The main reason I got Spider Girl to bring you in was to discuss New Years Eve." He said, apparently ready to get to business.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked. Surely he couldn't be talking about partying while my boyfriend was currently incapacitated?

"I'm having a party. It's kind of a New Years tradition, you know, party, drink, kiss at midnight." He said.

"I'm aware." I told him.

"Right, well, cancel any plans 'cause we're having an Avengers and Co party here at Stark Tower, invite only." He said, flicking through a file, casually.

"I'm not an Avenger, though." I said.

"That's why it's Avengers and Co. 'Co' means Pepper and you, Jane, Coulson, Hill. Not Fury, he's no fun." He said, fixing a little of his attention on the file.

"Okay, Mr Stark, thank you for the invitation. Is there anything else, or may I please be excused?" I asked, still not entirely sure how to present myself around him.

"Two more things. One; I've created a drink that will get our Capsicle drunk. It'll go straight through the serum's defenses. You can't tell him, or he won't drink it, and for the love of god, do not drink it yourself, you'll probably die. It's got enough alcohol in it to get the Hulk drunk." He said thoughtfully.

"That's probably not advisable..." I said heavily. "And the other thing, Mr Stark?" I asked, ready to go and see Steve again.

"Call me Tony." He said, dismissing me.

"Okay, see you later, Tony." I said, leaving to make my way back to Steve's room. I had barely slept a wink through the rest of the night. I wanted to watch over Steve, to make sure he'd be okay. Bruce had said that he'd be alright to go, probably by about ten that morning, if he was awake, of course. Steve's eyes opened close to nine.


	15. Chapter 15

**I've been a bit slack, the last few chapters were considerably short, so here's a really long one in apology! It's broken up, a little bit, but, please enjoy :)**

"Mollie..." He groaned. I got up and walked over to stand beside him. "I wish you hadn't bothered coming." He said, indicating otherwise by taking my hand.

"It's no trouble. I had to make sure you were okay." I pulled his hand up and kissed it.

We spent the next two nights at Steve's place, because it was more convenient for everyone. And then, it was New Years Eve, and Steve and I were making our way upstairs to Tony's penthouse to get sloshed, albeit, he didn't know it. Tony gave Steve a drink the second we walked in, and there was one for me, not far off. The music was blaring loudly and the lack of people made it seem strangely intimate. The night wore on and everyone got drunk. That included Agents Coulson, Hill, Romanoff and Barton, though I couldn't possibly imagine any of them drinking. It didn't take long for little Pepper to get drunk. It took Thor a while, so Tony started giving him some of Steve's alcohol. Bruce had barely drunk all night and managed to sneak off while Tony was distracting himself with downing a whole bottle of bourbon. Steve was impressively drunk, I had to admit. He was dancing wildly and laughing loudly at everything. Everyone was having the time of their lives, myself included. Midnight came and went, leaving everyone kissing. Coulson and Hill, the only two single people there, were drunk enough to exchange a quick peck. Then Tony made a suggestion.

"Ooh, I knooooow, letssss play us a little gamie!" He said. We managed to form a wonky sort of circle on the ground, and he put a bottle and two dice with words in the middle of us.

"Spin bottle, roll dice, do that to whoever the bottle lands on." Tony said. Everyone giggled. He went first. The bottle spun wildly and landed on Natasha. Everyone 'oooh'ed. He threw the dice. 'Lick', 'Lips'. He crawled over to her and slowly traced her lips with his tongue, slipping it in just a little. He went back to his original position as Nat spun the bottle and rolled the dice. 'Kiss', 'Chest'. She waited for the bottle to stop spinning. It landed on me. I giggled wildly and she seductively crawled over to me. She pulled down my dress a little, and kissed between my boobs. Then she kissed again. And again. Everyone ways cheering as she crawled away. I spun the bottle and rolled the dice. One landed on 'suck'. I hesitated before rolling the other one. Would Steve let me? It was just a game, whatever happened meant nothing, right? Plus we were all critically drunk. I rolled the other one as the bottle slowed down. 'Nipple'. Oh, that was a little better than what I was expecting. The bottle came to a stop on Clint. I looked over at Steve and he nodded in encouragement. So off I went, over to Clint. I took his shirt off and grinned at him, he was smiling at me, too. I ran my tongue up his chest and over toward his left nipple. I rolled my tongue around it, then closed my mouth over it, gently sucking and flicking it with my tongue. He moaned quietly. I giggled and backed off. Nat didn't seem to mind. I guess everyone was okay with this game. Clint spun and rolled. 'Suck', 'Dick'. The bottle slowed and landed on Thor. He didn't even bother asking Nat for permission

"Perhaps we should go somewhere more private." Clint suggested, standing.

"That's not how the game works, Katniss." Tony said pointedly.

"Let us do it here, we are amongst friends." Thor said happily, unzipping his pants. Clint kneeled as Thor stood. We all watched with fascination as Clint brought extreme pleasure to his fellow Avenger with his obviously skilled mouth. It left us all feeling a little flustered, no more so than Thor. Thor spun and rolled. 'Lick', 'Fingers'. The dice blessed us with something small to cool down from Clint's challenge. The bottle landed on Pepper. Thor obliged, and then Pepper took her turn. 'Bite' Phil's 'Neck'. Then Phil, much to his barely contained delight, got to kiss Steve on the lips. Steve had to suck Jane's thigh. Jane got away with blowing Maria's ear this time around. The game was then over, and Tony turned the music back up, and we all drank some more and danced with each other, all feeling a little closer to one another after the intimate game we had just played.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Steve asked loudly.

"Yes!" I yelled back.

"Bye everyone, we're off to have New Years sex!" He shouted to everyone over the music. There were a couple of goodbyes, a few cheers and even a couple of cat calls as I stood there giggling. He pulled me toward the elevator, and once in it, we started heavily making out.

Pain. Extreme pain. And a fuzzy blurriness in my head. I tried to sit up. That made it worse. So I lay still in Steve's, my head throbbing with every beat of my heart.

"Good morning!" Steve said, smiling.

"Shh, there's no need to shout, I'm right here!" I whispered. He chuckled quietly and handed me some aspirin and a glass of water. "Why are you so perky?" I asked.

"While Tony's alcohol worked, my serum managed to counter the after effects." He said, rather smugly. Ugh. I rolled over and immediately fell back asleep. When I re-awoke it was dark outside, and I was alone in Steve's bed. I crawled out of it and went into the kitchen.

"Excuse me, miss," Said a disembodied voice, making me jump. "Captain Rogers has asked me to inform you that he is currently out and will be returning with food, shortly." I got a drink of water, and curiously spoke aloud to the voice.

"Who are you?" I asked hesitantly, sounding stupid.

"I'm Jarvis. Tony has me in every room in this building, however in some I am permanently muted." I drank my water quickly and refilled my glass. I stood awkwardly in the kitchen waiting for Steve to return.

"How long ago did Steve leave?" I asked Jarvis impatiently.

"Forty minutes. In case you were wondering, Mr Rogers just walked into the atrium." Jarvis told me.

"Okay, thank you, Jarvis." I felt a little silly, but manners never went amiss. I was definitely feeling a lot better than that morning. Steve walked into the apartment carrying a large pizza and a big bottle of cola.

"I wasn't sure what flavour you liked, so I got pepperoni, everyone like pepperoni. How're you feeling?" He asked. I laughed.

"Pepperoni is great, and, unfortunately, I love every type of pizza, so you can't really go wrong, unless it has anchovies." I wrinkled my nose. "I'm felling a lot better. Sorry I slept all day, not really a very exciting first day of the new year." I sighed.

"That's okay, I slept most of the day as well. Still recovering from Korea a little bit, and Tony's party didn't exactly help." He said with a tiny bit of bitterness. We finished the pizza and most of the cola between us, watching a news program.

"Do you have any New Years resolutions?" He asked suddenly.

"Oh, I haven't really thought about it... I think I'd really like to get a new job... Like, keep the cafe and call in occasionally, but have another full time job, one that's exciting." I said thoughtfully. "Do you?"

"I'd really like to spend more time doing art." He said happily. I smiled.

"That's a great resolution."

"Maybe we could talk to Tony... I'm sure he's got lots of jobs available around the tower, or something...?" He suggested.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I said. And so, the next day, we went to visit Tony.

"So, you're looking for an exciting job? What, Steve's too boring already?" Tony asked me. I sighed.

"No, Mr Stark, er, Tony..." I amended when he glared at me.

"Well, other than us Avengers, there's no exciting jobs at Stark Tower, however," He said as my face fell. "May I suggest the possibility of becoming a S.H.I.E.L.D agent?"

"Ooh!" I said excitedly, as Steve growled in disapproval. Tony ignored him and continued.

"More specifically, Avengers Liaison S.H.I.E.L.D Agent." Tony grinned.

"No." Steve said, thumping his fist in the table.

"Why not?" I demanded. "That's exactly the sort of excitement I'm after!"

"It's far too dangerous, especially when dealing with us." Steve groaned.

"It's okay, Mollie, I'll talk to Coulson, pull some strings." Tony said grinning, I smiled back at him.

"I think Phil would be more likely to do me a favour, rather than you." Steve pointed out.

"In that case I'll go straight to Fury who doesn't give a rats ass who works for him as long as they're fit and passed a very intrusive background check." Tony said snarkily.

"Steve, it will be okay. I'll be careful, I promise!" I tried to reason. He seemed pretty pissed.

"There's no way I can talk you out of this?" He asked.

"Of course there is! I would really rather you let me experience this, however." I said quietly, matching his stare. He sighed.

"Fine, Tony, work it out with Fury. Mark my words, this will not end well." Steve said, a little sulkily.

"Always the optimist." I giggled, kissing him on the cheek. His expression softened a little. We left Tony's office while he called Fury. He called us back in and gave us the green light. We then went to the helicarrier so I could do my fitness test, and be officially shown around in my uniform. I would also have to do a firearms test, but that would come later. I was to follow Maria around and observe. She wasn't very impressed. Not that she didn't like me, but she never liked being stuck with 'new kids', however, I proved that I was a fast learner. Steve was elsewhere. Maria took me to the shooting arena on the helicarrier and taught me to shoot. I picked it up very quickly, getting a bullseye almost every time. I was given a pager so I could be called to 'liaise' with the Avengers at any point, and informed that other than that I only had to check into the helicarrier once a week, and after missions to fill out paperwork. Then, Steve sought me out.

"You finished here?" He asked. I nodded and smiled. I turned to Maria.

"Thank you for taking me under your wing. You're a good teacher." I giggled. She forced a smile. On the helicopter back to the city, Steve took me aside.

"Mollie... You saw what I was like when I got back from Korea... I was almost fully healed, then, and my body recovered quickly than humanly possible. Your body won't." He said quietly.

"I'm not going to be fighting like you were, unless absolutely necessary. I'll just be on site, as back up." I said, trying to stop him from worrying.

"I don't want you on site. I don't want you to have anything to do with the danger we face!" He said angrily.

"Excuse me, but I've already had plenty to do with the danger, just by being around you, by dating you!" I said, referencing the Loki situation. He cringed. "If I'm in a relationship with you, I'm being exposed to danger. If I'm an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, I'll still be exposed to danger, but at least I can be of assistance, rather than just sitting helplessly elsewhere, not knowing if you'll make it back." I tried to explain logically. He shook his head.

"Sometimes, I wish we'd never met." He growled. The way my stomach dropped had nothing to do with the sudden descent of the helicopter. I turned away from Steve to hide the shock on my face. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but I angrily blinked them back.

"Th-that's not what I meant. I just... It slipped out, I swear I didn't mean it!" Steve said, horrified. I ignored him. I couldn't speak. As soon as we landed on Stark tower, I jumped out and headed for the elevator, Steve close behind me. I ignored him all the way to his floor.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ooh, Steve dun' messed up! What will happen to our little love birds? Read to find out ;)**

"Are... Are you coming in?" He asked as he stepped out of the elevator. I shook my head, not quite making eye contact.

"I'm going to go home. See you later." I said as the elevator doors closed, blocking his upset face. I sighed and slumped against the wall.

I got home and my phone was ringing. It went to voicemail.

"Hey, Mollie, it's me..." Steve's voice came from the machine. "I know you probably don't want to speak to me at the moment-" _"Too right."_ I murmured. "But you need to stay in your apartment. Lock the door, don't let anyone in except for Tony, he's coming over. You're in danger, Loki's back." Steve said. He then hung up without any further comments. I sighed and locked the door and deleted the message. Twenty minutes later, there was a knock on my door.

"Mollie? Open up, it's Tony." I rolled my eyes and walked over to the door. I reached out to unlock it, but my hand hovered over the lock.

"Prove it." I said. I heard him huff loudly.

"How?" He asked sarcastically.

"What did you have to do to whom when we played what game on New Years Eve?" I asked.

"I had to lick Natasha's lips when we played spin the bottle." I could practically hear him roll his eyes when he answered. I opened the door and he walked in, pulling up his shirt.

"Er, what are you doing?" I asked, unsure. He thrusted his chest out to me.

"The arc reactor! Jeez, next time, no embarrassing questions, just go straight to this." He said, clearly annoyed.

"Whatever. What's going on? Why do you need to be here? Not that I don't love seeing you." I added as an afterthought. He actually did roll his eyes.

"Loki has decided to show his ugly face again, and we have reason to believe he's after you." He said, clearly not believing that at all.

"Swell. How long are you going to be here?" I asked, not looking forward to spending a large amount of time with Tony, alone.

"S.H.I.E.L.D will be here soon, then I'll leave."

"I am a S.H.I.E.L.D agent!" I growled. "I can take care of myself!"

"You haven't been trained fully, and also, Steve doesn't want you to be alone." Tony said. He wasn't going to budge. "Speaking of Cap, he'll be over in a day or two, the agents will leave and he will be with you for a couple if days."

"Terrific. Am I allowed to leave with an escort?" I said snidely.

"You are not allowed to leave at all." Tony said with a smirk.

"At... At all? How am I meant to spend however long Loki's around stuck in this apartment with nothing to do?" I demanded.

"Eh, I'm just glad it's not me." He said with a laugh.

"Ugh!" I groaned loudly and stormed off to my bedroom, slamming the door. I opened my window and seriously considered jumping out. It wasn't that far down... Instead I plopped myself down onto the bed. My bedroom door opened and Tony nonchalantly walked in.

"Knock much?" I grumbled. He sat on the bed beside me.

"You know my story. You know I know what it's like to be stuck somewhere, life at risk-"

"Except your situation was more extreme than mine." I sighed. "I'm sorry Tony. I didn't mean to upset you, I just..." I trailed off.

"Yeah, I know." He put his arm around my shoulders. "Whatever Steve's done... Maybe you should forgive him. He just cares about you." Tony suggested quietly.

"Did he tell you what he said?" I asked. Tony shook his head.

"It can't be that bad." He said.

""I wish we'd never met."" The words twisted out of my mouth. I didn't look at Tony. He didn't say anything for a long time.

"It's pretty clear you're the best thing that's happened to him since he unfroze..." Tony said quietly. I didn't reply. "Come on, Mollie, I'm sure he didn't mean it, it just slipped out in the heat of an argument!" I turned and glared at him. He recoiled a little.

"You're actually defending him? It wouldn't have slipped out if he wasn't thinking it, and if he's thinking it, chances are he meant it." I said in quiet anger. Tony couldn't think of anything to say.

"Okay, when you put it like that. Would you accept his apology?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. It was a really hurtful thing to hear... Tony, does he regret meeting me?" I asked, my eyes prickling. He hugged me close.

"Not a chance." He said. "He just hates you being exposed to so much danger." He told me soothingly. I realised there was a gnawing hunger in my stomach.

"Have you eaten? I'm gonna make some dinner." I said, standing up.

"I could always eat." He said with a smile. "Just, no more chick flick moments, okay? And don't tell anyone I can be nice." He said, getting back to normal. I went to the kitchen and made a very exciting stir fry. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Okay, well, get your own food, then." I suggested as he crestfallenly took his plate. He didn't much like that offer so he ate in silence.

"Do you think I made a mistake becoming an agent?" I asked Tony, not entirely sure I wanted his opinion.

"What did I say about chick flick moments?" He huffed. "Look, I can see why you did it, however, you're putting yourself and Steve in more danger than necessary." He said carefully.

"What d'you mean by that?" I asked aggressively. He peered at me.

"Captain America is not going to be at the top of his game if you're only a couple of blocks away from the danger... He'll be worrying about you, unfocused, distracted, that can make his performance suffer, which can make the rest of the team suffer as well." Tony explained.

"Oh, god, I really am the bad guy in this argument." I sighed.

"Not necessarily, what Steve said wasn't fair, but perhaps you should consider resigning." Tony said. I thought about this. He did have a point. I sighed again.

"I still don't want to stay locked up in here." I told Tony. He just laughed.

"Go to bed." He told me. "I'll tell Fury you already couldn't cope with the workload." He smirked. I playfully punched his shoulder.

"You can have my bed, I'll sleep in Kel's room." I said and walked off.

I woke up the next morning still feeling sullen, I really wasn't looking forward to the next week or two. I went to the lounge room and saw Tony grimacing at two stony faced agents.

"Ugh, finally you're up. This is Agent James and Agent Jefferson." Tony said, standing to leave.

"Oh, hi guys. Thanks for looking after me Tony." I said as Tony opened the front door.

"See ya, kiddo." And I was left alone with the quiet, angry-looking agents. So I went back to bed. The next few days passed without event. I cooked for three, the agents ate everything I made with barely a word of thanks. It didn't bother me, but I was missing talking to people. On the fourth day, I got up to make breakfast for us, but James stopped me.

"We're leaving. Steve will be here in half an hour. Until then, don't answer the door to anyone, we'll be locking you in, so you can't leave." He told me in his dull voice.

"Okay, well, thanks, I guess." I replied tonelessly. I had no hope of getting out of here, I was going insane! I waited for Steve to come.

"Mollie?" There was a knock on the door and his nervous voice.

"Steve..." I breathed. How would I react to seeing him for the fist time after the hurtful words he'd said to me. I hesitantly opened the door without even checking it was him. He came in and looked at me, concern plastered on his face. He turned and locked the door. He didn't approach me, but stood, studying me. I couldn't quite meet his eye. The silence was getting awkward.

"I resigned from S.H.I.E.L.D..." I started quietly, faltering under his gaze. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something. He then looked away from me.

"Can I use your phone?" He asked quietly.

"Sure. I moved it to my bedroom so I didn't have to get out of bed." He put his coat and keys on the lounge and left me alone. I didn't even really thing about what I was doing, I just thought about how little I wanted to be with Steve, and how long I'd spent trapped in the apartment. I grabbed his keys and quietly opened the door, closing it just as quietly behind me. I bolted down the stairs and searched for his bike. As soon as I found it I jumped on it and slammed the helmet over my head, ramming the key in place. The engine roared to life, and I was flying through the busy streets. The wind was freezing against my exposed skin, but it was a thousand times better than the constant stuffiness of the apartment. I rode around without thinking for at least an hour. And then I calmed down and realised what I was doing, that Steve was going to hit the roof and Fury would kill me before Loki got a chance. And then I remembered that Loki was potentially after me. I sped back to the apartment and fretted over what would be awaiting me. I went upstairs and opened my door. I couldn't see Steve, but Tony and Fury were both there. The expression on his face well matched Fury's name, and Tony didn't look any happier.

"Um... Hey, guys." I said.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Fury shouted. I flinched and took a steadying breath.

"I had to get out of here. And Steve pissed me off." I said quietly.

"So you risked your life because Steve's being a dickwad?" Tony demanded. I nodded, looking at the floor. I felt a little ashamed, but the thought of Steve barely speaking to me was making me angry again.

"Right, that's it, I'm locking you two in this apartment until you sort your shit out." Tony said.

"Wait- don't do that!" I pleaded. He just ignored me. Fury left, muttering swear words and Tony glared at me.

"Steve is sulking in your bedroom. I'd give him an hour or two, if I were you. He's not happy."

"He shouldn't have left his keys right I front of me!" I said sullenly.

"Yeah, whatever. See you later." Tony said and left. Ugh, I'd really messed up. I curled up into a ball on the lounge. I was exhausted, and my eyes started blurring with warm, wet tears that eventually poured incessantly down my face. I heard Steve leave my bedroom, so I crawled off the lounge and wrapped my arms around my knees, hoping he wouldn't see me. I stayed entirely silent, all but holding my shuddering breath.

"Mollie I know you're down there." Steve said quietly. I stayed still and silent, fat tears still rolling down my cheeks. I heard him come closer. He stood in front if me and slumped down onto the floor, crossing his legs, facing me. I hung my head and tried to hide my tears, and face in general, behind my hair.

"Mollie, look at me." He whispered. My eyes flitted up to him, properly looking at him for the first time in days. He looked very tired, and pale. His eyes were red, and there was a crease etched deep into his forehead. He reached out and gently wiped the tears from my cheeks. I stayed frozen.

"Mollie, I didn't mean what I said. I don't ever, for even one second, wish that I didn't meet you. I don't know why I said it. I'm really, truly sorry." He whispered sincerely. I blinked back more tears and looked away, assessing my feelings. I opened my mouth and tried to speak, but all that I managed was a choked sob, which I suppose was good, because I wasn't sure of what I was going to say anyway. I stood up and ran to Kel's bedroom, closing the door behind me and flinging myself on the bed. I didn't cry. I just lay there with my irregular breathing and my eyes closed. I lay there until well after dark. I didn't feel hungry, or sad, or guilty... I just felt like there was something heavy covering my whole body, weighing me down. I carefully got off the bed and my head spun. I wobbled and almost collapsed back onto the bed, but I took a couple of deep breaths and steadied. I opened the door and stepped into complete darkness. I felt my way to my bedroom and groped for the door handle. I gently twisted it, and pushed, making my way into the room. I could see Steve's figure on my bed, but I couldn't be sure if he was asleep or not.

I got on the bed and felt him tense. I crawled closer to him, and snuggled against him. He hesitated for another moment and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into him. He kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry I became a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. I'm sorry I overreacted when you didn't want me to be an agent. I'm sorry I ran away today. I'm sorry I walked away earlier. I love you Steve and I'm so sorry." My voice shuddered and I couldn't say anymore. I felt his body shaking slightly and I looked up at his dark face. I raised my hand and felt his wet cheeks.

"Can you forgive me?" I asked, stroking his cheek.

"Yes," He choked out. He took a deep breath. "I don't expect you to forgive me..." He said quietly. I didn't know how to answer, so I kissed him gently on the lips, not as a sign of forgiveness, but as a form of truce.


	17. Chapter 17

**There is a little bit of Tony in this chapter due to my vain efforts of extending my writing skills, knowing how to write for certain characters, etc, but the truth is I suck! Yeah, it's all good watching Tony be a sarcastic bitch on screen, and I myself am a sarcastic bitch in real life, but I don't know how to write it! Ugh! Frustration! Also, there's about another 10,000 words of story written that I'm yet to post, but I'm suffering from serious writers block, so I'm going to drag the next few chapters out for as long as possible. Ideas accepted! xo**

I woke the next morning still tightly wrapped in Steve's warm arms. I shrugged out of his embrace and looked at his sleeping form. He still looked exhausted and there was still a slight crease in on his forehead, but he looked peaceful. Steve's eyes fluttered open lightly, his eyes searching for me. We locked eyes and he grinned softly, my insides melted.

"I've missed you so much." He said, a little apologetically.

"I've been going crazy not having anyone to talk to." I said non-comitally. I was really hurt and angry for most of the time we'd spent apart.

"I know I'm not supposed to leave until Loki is neutralized, but, if I'm with you at all times, could we maybe go out for, like, an hour or so? I am so done with being stuck here all the time..." I said cautiously. He thought about it.

"I suppose so, as long as we have agents close by. And you don't run off." He added a little angrily. I guess he had to get to that anger at some point...

"I promise I won't run away," I told him, crossing my heart. He grinned and kissed me. I had missed the kisses. At the cafe, I could see the agents a short distance away, looking all intimidating. I breathed in the fresh air.

"Thank you for letting me leave my apartment." I said happily, sipping my coffee.

"That's alright, but the sooner we go back, the happier I'll be and the safer you'll be." He said, glancing around nervously. "Maybe you should spend some time at my apartment, well, er, if you wanted. Or you could stay another apartment in Stark Tower. You know... It would be safer for you to have all of the security and stuff..."

"I suppose that would be okay..." We stood and left and headed to Steve's apartment. "Are you positive Loki's after me?" I asked. When we got out of the elevator.

"S.H.I.E.L.D is one hundred percent certain he is after you. They have no doubt whatsoever." Steve said loyally.

"And... You? What do you believe?" I questioned cautiously. He thought about it for a moment.

"I would like to believe S.H.I.E.L.D is wrong, however they are usually pretty good at this type of thing, and the evidence is in their favour..." He said, watching me carefully, ready to examine my reaction. I tried to remain placid.

"Why doesn't Tony believe them?" I blurted out. So much for placidity.

"Other than the fact he doesn't trust them very much and he hates authority figures... Well, no offense, but he doesn't believe you are... Worth Loki's time." He said slowly, choosing his words carefully.

"Well, I guess I can see why he feels that way..." I said. I wasn't sure if I believed Tony's sensible theory or S.H.I.E.L.D's unexplained undisclosed 'evidence'. I then realized it didn't even matter what I or Tony believed, only what S.H.I.E.L.D thought. I pushed that aside as another concern entered my mind.

"Hey, Steve, I'm going to go up and talk to Tony for a bit, I'll see you later, okay?" I said, putting a few muffins from Steve's cupboard in a plastic container to take to Tony.

"Yeah, sure. If I'm not here, I'll just be at the gym." He said with a smile. I left the apartment and went to the elevator for a short ride to the very top of the tower.

"Tony?" I called walking into the apartment. His head popped around from behind the open fridge door.

"Hey M, what's up?" He said with a smile.

"I brought muffins..." I said, holding them out for him to see. I walked over and gave one to him.

"So what do you want?" He asked, not unkindly.

"Do you think Steve is going to be happy to be with me again?" I asked in an attempt of nonchalance.

"Yes." He said firmly.

"I'm just..."

"Worried." He finished. I nodded, looking up at him. "He hopes your relationship will last forever, you know?" Tony asked in an attempt to comfort me. I felt my stomach churn. He looked up from his muffin to me.

"But you don't?" He asked, alarmed.

"It's not that." I said quickly, shaking my head. "It's just... Forever is a really long time."

"You're still having doubts... About you or Steve?" He asked.

"Steve, but because of me." I said quietly.

"Jesus, I'm no good with the deep and meaningful conversations... Uh, I don't know what you mean, really." He said awkwardly.

"I think he'll get bored with me... There'll always be someone prettier, smarter, skinnier. I don't know, I doubt myself, so by extension him, I s'pose." I sighed.

"He'll want to see your relationship through to the end. He's from a time where you stick with the one you're with." Tony said bluntly.

"That's not what I want! I want him to want to be with me!" I said, starting to worry a little.

"He does and he will. Forever." He pronounced the last word clearly. My stomach flipped. Marriage, kids, death. Was that my future? It's not that I didn't love Steve, but that's a hell of a commitment. We've only been dating for a few months!

"Okay. Thanks for the talk." I said getting up to leave.

"Hey, do you and Steve wanna catch a movie tomorrow night? I can invite Pep, too and we can get some dinner after." Tony suggested.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I said absently.

"Cool. We can go and see the new Bond movie, he's kind of like a less cool version of me."

"Yeah, okay, text me the details and I'll relay to Steve. See ya later, T, thanks for the talk." I said with a quick smile, and left. I wandered aimlessly through the uppermost levels of the tower and finally settled in the ballroom bar. I didn't suppose anyone would find me here, unless Jarvis told them, which I specifically asked him not to do. I grabbed a random bottle and looked at the label. I didn't bother with the name of the liquid, but when I saw the 78.9% alcohol level, I decided it would do. I opened it and took a sip. It burned all the way down my throat and I could feel it settle in my stomach. I coughed slightly and poked out my tongue in disgust. I looked at the bottle again, and took another sip, this one more bearable. I kept sipping and sipping. I started losing focus on how many sips I was taking, and I felt a bit happier. I had a sudden inspiring thought.

"It would be so much fun to dance right now!" I said aloud to an empty room. "JARVISSSSSS!" I yelled. "Please play me some Bon Jovi, like, right now!" I said with a giggle.

"Of course miss." The disembodied voice said, and I heard Livin' on a Prayer play quite loudly. Perfect. I swayed to the music in the middle of the ballroom. I kept drinking and my stiff swaying loosened up a little. And then I completely let go of any conscious thought I had left and moved like no one had ever seen.

...

_'Ugh this bed is really hard and cold_.' Was my immediate thought. My next was to do with how much my head hurt. I rolled over to try and get back to sleep, and then I noticed I didn't have a pillow. My eyes flew open and I realised that I was still in the, now dark, ballroom. Crap. I stood up slowly as possible, but that didn't stop my head from spinning. The music had stopped playing.

"Jarvis, what's the time?" I asked quietly.

"Three forty-six, miss." He yelled. I clapped my hands over my ears.

"Is Steve in his apartment? And please answer quietly!" I added.

"He's with Tony, both of whom are concerned by your absence." Jarvis said a little quieter, but it still made my head throb.

"Tell them I'm fine and I'll be up in a few minutes, please." I said and slowly walked out of the ballroom, taking the empty bottle with me. I entered Tony's suite and Steve rushed over to me.

"Where were you? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Steve demanded. Ugh.

"I decided to copy Tony and tried to drink myself into a coma." I sighed. "I was just down in the ballroom, I didn't leave the tower. Sorry you were worried." Tony laughed. Steve just looked upset.

"Drink this." Tony said, identifying my obvious hangover. I took whatever it was without question and threw it down. It tasted awful. "Get some sleep." Tony instructed, highly amused. Steve swing me into his arms.

"Steve." I tried to protest, pushing away from him, but I had no strength. Tony was laughing again. "Shuddup." I mumbled, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

...

The next time I woke up, I was a lot comfier, and I didn't feel bad at all. I opened my eyes and found myself alone in Steve's bed. I was feeling lazy, so instead of getting up to search for Steve, I asked Jarvis.

"He's at the gym, miss." Jarvis stated. My mind wandered to why I tried to drink myself into a coma.

"It's not like he's going to propose tomorrow." I whispered to myself.

"Miss, Mr Stark is requesting permission to enter." Jarvis said.

"Swell. Let 'im in." I said. Tony came in and sat on the bed next to me, his legs casually laid in front of him.

"As you going to tell me why you got blind in my ballroom last night?" He asked casually.

"You know why." I told him. He frowned.

"I hoped I was wrong, but I never am." He sighed dramatically.

"Yeah, yeah, you're always right." I said with a dry laugh.

"Seriously, though, are you going to be okay?" He asked.

"I'll be fine... I've just never been one who likes to think too much about the future, make lifelong decisions..." I said.

"Alright, just don't... Don't hurt him, okay?" Tony said in a half pleading voice.

"Tony Stark, you do care! Hurting him is the last thing I want to do... I love him." I sighed.

"Okay. C'mon, we'll go up and get some breakfast." Tony said, leaving the room so I could get into some clean clothes. Upstairs we cooked omelettes together, and got Jarvis to send Steve up when he was finished working out. Steve came up, shirtless, his beautiful body shining with sweat. He sat down across from me at the table.

"Dude, there's a rule, shirts must be worn at all times at the table." Tony said, glaring at him.

"But, like any rule, there are exceptions, and your exceptional body is one." I said with a wink. "He's just jealous." I said in a staged whisper. Tony turned his glare to me, but Steve and I just snorted with laughter.

"We still going out tonight?" I asked Tony.

"Wait, what?" Steve asked looking confused.

"Didn't you know? Mollie and I are secretly dating." Tony joked, wrapping his arm tightly around my shoulders. I played along and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Steve stared at us incredulously. Tony and I burst out in laughter.

"Just screwin' with ya, Cap." Tony said. "Mol and I wanted to go to the movies with you and Pep tonight, if you're up for it."

"Oh, yeah, alright, sounds good." Steve said, his expression curious and wary of mine and Tony's new friendship. We finished breakfast and I cleaned up. Steve and Tony were talking quietly, but not quiet enough. I could hear everything they said.

"Why'd she do it?" Steve asked shortly, getting straight to the point.

'She's worried about the future of your relationship. Concerned about you leaving her, "getting bored" I believe she said, and she's also a little worried about any immediate plans of marriage or children." Tony whispered hurriedly. "Women." He muttered.

"Okay, thank you." Steve said, looking slightly distressed. Their brief conversation seemed to be over. I quickly finished cleaning up and turned around.

"Hey, Steve, can I have some time alone in my apartment today to sort some stuff out?" I asked. Tony and Steve shared a meaningful look.

"Sure, I guess." Steve said uneasily.


	18. Chapter 18

**At 8pm I had my first cup of straight black coffee ever and it was the worst thing I've ever done I can't even close my eyes for a second and I have a fuzzy headache and I made my friend change my tumblr password because exam week is coming up so I can't use it so here I am rambling like an idiot. OoOOo more plot in this chapter :)**

"You going to be okay?" Steve asked, holding me in his arms. I shrugged out of his embrace, but took his hand to avoid hurting his feelings.

"I'll be fine." I said, and he left, eyeing me curiously. I had to get away from him for a bit, to have a chance to breathe. To think about our future. And I obviously couldn't talk to Tony anymore. I needed a confidante, I barely ever saw Kel, I almost never went to the cafe... Bruce intimidated me, Thor full on terrified me... Coulson was too close to Steve, Maria scared me a little... Nat and Clint were a little warmer to me since New Years... Nat was a spy, she could keep a secret, right? She didn't seem like the kind of person to have deep conversations about boys. I'd gotten Tony to talk, he betrayed me, but it counted! Nat was my only hope. I walked around my apartment, wondering if I should call her, or what. I decided I needed to just get over my worries and focus on being happy with how things are going now. I vacuumed and dusted the apartment, and then texted Steve to pick me up. He insisted on meeting me at the front door of the building and walking me to the car.

"Can't be too careful." He had said when I huffed in annoyance.

"When am I going to be allowed out in public, alone?" I asked.

"When it's safe." He said firmly.

"Right. In the meantime, I'll just need a strong, hunky man to take care of me... Do you know any, by the way?" I asked.

"Har, har," He said sarcastically.

"Maybe I can get Tony to look after me." I joked. He tensed slightly and his eyes flicked to me.

"Aw, Stevie! Are you jealous of me being friends with Tony?" I asked in quite a condescending voice.

"No it's not that... It's just..." He struggled for a moment. "You know what he's like." I shrugged.

"He's with Pepper! I'm with you! Don't you trust me?" I tested.

"Of course I trust you." He said hastily, dropping it.

...

"Thanks for taking us out, Tony." I said, like a child who rarely left the house. He chuckled.

"S'all good, doll." He and Pep were holding hands as they walked side by side. I wondered if I should take Steve's hand. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, instead, so I wrapped one of my arms around his waist. We all chatted happily walking through the streets. It was still quite cold, so there weren't many people about. The street light directly above Steve and I flickered and burnt out. We didn't think anything of it, but then so did the one in front of us, and the one in front of that, and then the street was completely dark. The four of us stopped walking and I shifted closer to Steve, in the dim light, I saw Pepper do the same to Tony.

"We should probably keep walking..." Steve started but trailed off into silence as we heard a low chuckle. A familiar chuckle. A chuckle that sent shivers down all of our spines.

"Loki." Tony snarled, standing in front of Pepper, blocking her from Loki's dark figure in front of us. Steve made the same sort of gesture to me, but spreading his arms out to block me from view completely, poised to fight.

"I'm not looking for a fight, just a little... Company." Loki said, trying to get a look at Pepper and I. Tony didn't have his suit, but Steve still had his strength. I was worried, however.

"You're not touching either of these girls," Steve growled. Loki laughed softly again.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll be able to stop me," He said sarcastically. He disappeared, and then just as suddenly reappeared behind us with a swishing noise, easily grabbing me and pulling me away from Steve. I gasped, and the others realised what happened too late. Loki had me trapped in some form of invisible magic, I couldn't move past a certain point. I tried to call for Steve to help, but I doubted my voice could penetrate the box. Steve and Tony looked distressed- where was Pepper? Tony noticed she was gone, and howled in rage. I saw her a few feet away from me, trapped, just like me. Loki hit Tony while he was off guard. Steve immediately retaliated, swiping at Loki, who swiftly dodged it. Tony recovered and helped Steve try to tackle the trickster, but he magicked himself in the space between Pepper and I. I was really worried now, Pepper looked calm but I could see fear in her eyes. I got one final look at Steve's furious face before Loki magicked Pep and I away.

...

Pepper and I were both tied to hard chairs with little distance between us, facing Loki.

"Loki." I growled.

"Yes, pleased to see you again." He smiled.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"Now, now, is that any way to speak to a king?" He asked in a warning tone.

"As I recall, you're no king. That would be your dear brother." I said.

"I AM THE RIGHTFUL KING OF ASGARD, YOU PATHETIC LITTLE CREATURE." He shouted.

"Ooh, I shall practice my curtsy." I said, bowing my head. His hand flew to my jaw and roughly pulled my face up to look at him. His eyes were inches from mine. Pepper made a hushing sound but I ignored her.

"I don't mean to put you out, or anything, but I really must be getting home, big day and all, perhaps you wouldn't mind letting us go?" I asked in a sarcastically polite tone.

"Hm, yes, and then I could go back to having no leverage over the, ah, 'Avengers'." The super-teams name rolled off his tongue mockingly.

"Oh, you don't approve of that name? Says the person called Loki." I snarled. He let go of my jaw and stepped away.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." He said, very clichédly.

"Loki, let us go!" Pepper said quietly; we both ignored her.

"Ooh, the hard way, please, I do so enjoy making things difficult for people!" I said, smiling insincerely. His hand stuck my face, and not gently. My cheek was on fire! "Good shot, Loki, very sassily done!" I congratulated him wildly, not knowing why I was egging him on. I should be terrified, cowering in a corner! Not having false bravado, and making things eventually worse for my self. I heard a whirring noise and then another familiar voice spoke, though through speakers or something.

"You son of a bitch, where'd you take them?" I heard Tony Stark say.

"Mind your manners, Mortal." Loki said calmly ignoring Tony's question.

"I can see you ladies there, are you alright?" Tony asked. It must be some form of two-way image communication that Loki was using. Magic, or no?

"I'm fine, Tony. You need to get your security checked though, seems they'll let any old riff-raff in." That earned me another hard smack across the face. Tony must have seen because he roared in rage.

"You don't touch them you asshole! Mollie, are you okay? Pep, are you?" Tony cried.

"Tony, I'm fine, just help us!" Pepper called.

"Man of Iron, bring me the Spangly one." Loki commanded. Tony sighed.

"Oi, Jarvis, get Steve up here, A-S-A-P." Tony said. Loki chuckled.

"Wait, Tony, do you think that's a good idea?" I asked. Smack.

"We need our fearless leader to... Well, lead us." Tony said sarcastically. I heard the elevator ding.

"Tony, what's going on? Have you found them?" Steve asked.

"Steve? Are you there?" I called.

"Mollie? We're are you? LOKI!" He yelled.

"Calm down, big guy, Loki is all talk." Smack. "Well, not entirely." I amended as Steve cried out.

"Loki, you bring her back right now!" Steve raged.

"Oh, no, not until I've had the fun you cause me to miss out on last time. Perhaps Pepper could join on this occasion." Loki said in a dangerous voice. Pepper whimpered.

"Should... Should I be flattered by your infatuation?" I asked. Smack.

"For the love of god, stop hitting her!" Tony called out. I sighed.

"Steve, baby, I'm okay. Just focus on finding us, ignore any demands Loki makes. I can take care of myself." I said in an unconvincing voice. Hell, I didn't even believe it myself. Loki chuckled and I felt his lips mash against mine. I pulled back and gasped. There was complete silence. Had he ended the connection to Tony and Steve?

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I heard Steve scream. Loki held my head firmly in place and kissed me again. My body shut down. I didn't respond to the kiss in any way. This made him angry, and his tongue fired its way roughly into my mouth. Biting the wretched thing off wouldn't be in my best interests, I decided. I heard Steve sobbing. He was actually crying? Loki pulled away.

"Steve, I'm okay. Don't cry." I pleaded, my voice wobbling slightly, tears coming to my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mollie, I'm so sorry. I'll find you, I promise!" Steve choked.

"Hang in there, you two. We'll be around." Tony said.

"Thanks Tony. Steve, I love you, okay? I love you. I'll see you soon." I said, once again, quite unconvincingly.

"Tony, Tony, I love you too!" Pepper called as Loki severed the connection.

"They'll find us." I said in false confidence.

"I doubt it." Loki scoffed.

"Was that kiss just for show?" I asked. He looked away from me and shifted uncomfortably.

"Just something I wanted to do." He said quietly, in a very out of character tone. I sighed and slumped back into the chair, looking at Pepper.

"How are you holding up, Pep?" I asked. She laughed humorlessly.

"I'm used to bad guys. You're the one we need to worry about." She replied.

"I hate to stop the chat," Loki said sarcastically. "But I'm leaving the two of you locked here for a while. I shall be back, soon. You cannot escape." He promised. My eyes eyes closed, not wanting to see the stupid room or his silly face. I heard him leave.

"What are we going to do, Pep?" I sighed.

"Just hope the team finds us in time..." She replied dully.


	19. Chapter 19

STEVE'S P.O.V:

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." Tony promised. "I don't care if he is Thor's brother." Thor looked like he wanted to defend Loki, but withered under Tony's furious glare. I felt numb. I couldn't believe Loki got to my Mollie a second time. I couldn't get the expression of fear I saw on her face when she was trapped out of my mind. I couldn't forget Loki slapping her face, bruising her delicate cheeks. I couldn't forget Loki kissing her, violating her sweet mouth. I hated Loki. I wanted him to suffer. I had barely notice Bruce putting a glass of water in my hand, but I sure noticed when shattered glass was stabbing into my skin. Everyone was looking at me. I ignored them and started picking the shards out of my palm.

"Steve, you haven't said anything since the video... We need you to lead us." Nat said gently. I took a deep breath to stop myself from shouting obscenities at her, yelling that it wasn't her precious Hawkeye that was kidnapped by Loki.

"How can we find him?" My voice shook slightly as I directed the question to Tony, or Bruce. I didn't care who answered, as long as there was an answer, and soon.

"To be honest... I'm not sure that we can." Bruce said quietly. Tony and I both snapped at the same time, shouting and yelling, forgetting who we are; the leaders of our team. Eventually I held my head in my hands, forcing myself away from tears, and Tony chugged a bottle of strong alcohol.

"Bruce, are we going to have to wait until he appears again to get information?" I asked, my throat tight. I couldn't face waiting. It could take forever. Loki could do all sorts of awful things to Mollie.

"There might be a way for me to find him." Thor said. He proceeded to explain it, I barely listened but somehow got the gist. Already a plan was forming in my mind. It wasn't a great plan, but it might just save the girls, even if that meant Loki going free. When I voiced that, Tony jumped down my throat.

"Are you an idiot? We can't let him go! He'll just keep taking them! Next time he might take Jane as well! Or even someone from the team, if we aren't careful enough!" Tony said, really pissed off.

"Fine. Thor, you lead us to him. You and Bruce take him on. Nat and Clint sweep the area, then you two and us go in to find the girls." I said calmly.

"Great. I can see that going really well." Tony said sarcastically.

"Got a better idea?" I snapped. Tony quietly glared at me. "Thor, please start trying to find Loki immediately." Thor nodded and walked out onto the balcony and flew off.

"Now," I sighed, already getting anxious. "We wait."

...

"We need to get there as soon as possible!" I said anxiously. "Alright, Nat and Clint, you scope the place out. Once everything's known, Bruce and Thor can go in after Loki, if he's there. Tony, you and I will get the girls. Nat and Clint, you'll have our backs?" They nodded.

"Alright, let's get this party started." Tony said. We got to the warehouse in the middle of nowhere, the place Bruce and Thor's combined investigation had lead us. Nat and Clint went about their super secret spy business, while the rest of us waited somewhat impatiently.

"Okay, the three of them are there. Loki's in the direct vicinity of the girls-"

Nat began.

"But- and no offense big guy- we don't want The Other Guy to close to them." Clint directed at Bruce, who nodded halfheartedly.

"So what are we going to do?" Nat asked me.

"You or Tony. You both work best at getting information out of the psycho." I replied. They glanced at each other.

"I'll do it." Nat said quickly. "You're not in the right frame of mind." She told Tony honestly.

"You get him away from the girls, Bruce and Thor will come in, Clint will have our backs when we get the girls." I said, hoping to move on with the operation. Everyone nodded. Nat dashed off. Tony had a camera put on her cat suit so we could see what was going on, on a small screen in front of us, and we could hear everything through our earpieces. She walked straight into the room with Loki and the girls. Loki turned and looked at her.

"That's twice you've snuck up on me." He said softly.

"Bit off our game, are we?" Nat retorted. Loki was glaring, a cold smile on his face. I could see Mollie and Pepper in the background, Mollie looked scared and Pepper had a similar expression, however masked she was trying to keep it.

"I don't think, however, you can 'trick' information out of me twice." Loki sighed.

"That's not what I'm after." I could picture a sly smile on her face. "You want revenge, don't you? That's why you took the girls, isn't it? What if I could give you revenge, without you having to waste such beautiful faces?" Nat asked.

"And I can trust you, can I?" Loki asked sarcastically, however there was a glimmer of interest on his face.

"Oh, I love a skeptic. I can lead you straight to the beast and your brother right now. Their guards will be down, Hulk won't be Hulk, he'll be Banner. Then, I can take you to Steve and Tony." I saw the girls in the background twitch at our names. Loki was enthralled.

"You would turn your back on your- ah- team?" Loki still struggled over using the word 'Team' for our messed up group of weirdo's who, in his not entirely wrong opinion, struggled with each other.

"Yes." Nat said simply

"Where is the beast and my not-brother?" Loki asked.

"Just outside. Trying to figure out a way to get the girls when, and if, you leave. They don't want a fight, they just want the girls safe. They don't know I'm here." Nat said placidly.

"Take me to them." Loki hissed. It seemed a little too easy, but he seemed genuine. We watched her lead him out the front door into the waiting arms of Bruce's other guy. Everything seemed to go to plan there, so we went in to get the girls. Mollie's were closed, but they snapped open when she heard us come in.

"Steve!" She sobbed. Her cheeks were bruised. There was other evidence of physical abuse on her body; Pepper's too. Tony and I hurried to untie them, we carried them out. They both were very weak and passed out.

...

Pepper's opened her eyes and squinted. She looked around the small room and concentrated on me.

"You feeling okay now, Pep?" I asked quietly. Her expression hardened.

"Why aren't you with Mollie?" She said in a raspy voice.

"If you're up to it, I want to know what happened to her. She won't tell me everything. I need to know. I need you to tell me." I said desperately. She eyed me suspiciously.

"If she doesn't want you to know-" Pepper began, but I cut her off.

"No, none of that crap, Pep. Please." I whispered. She softened her composure.

"Loki didn't hesitate to hurt us. Hit, kick, cut... He was more focused on Mollie than me. I don't know why, you're the leader, but I would have thought he'd want more revenge on Tony. He tried to mess her up not just physically but psychologically. Maybe he thought if he could get to you he could bring the team down or something." Pepper said sadly.

"What did he do to her?" I asked, not sure I wanted to know.

"I'm not entirely sure. He did it with his mind. I knew when he was doing it because Mollie would start crying or..."

"Or what?" The words were barely a whisper out of my mouth.

"She would, um, writhe. Like he was physically torturing her." Pepper told me. I sighed. "Is she awake yet?" She asked me.

"Last time I saw her, no, but I'm going to check on her now." I said standing to leave. "Thanks Pep, feel better ok? Tony will be in soon." I left to see Mollie.

When I entered the small room, there were several doctors around Mollie's bed. One looked up at me.

"Steve, she should be awake any moment. We'll get out of here and leave you alone, ok?" She said respectfully. I nodded, and she started rounding in the other doctors. I sat beside the bed and waited. Minutes passed and I was worried that the doctors had got it wrong, but Mollie started shifting. It was apparent that she was awake, but her eyes weren't opening.

"Mollie?" I whispered. Her eyes flew open, and I finally got to see her beautiful blue eyes. They weren't alight and sparkling as usual, and her smile definitely didn't reach them.

"Steve," She said hoarsely. My eyes prickled with tears. I forced them back and concentrated.

"Mollie, I'm going to take you back to the apartment, I'm sure you don't want to be here, am I right?" I asked. She nodded.

...

I sat her down in the chair and her soft brown hair briefly fell in a curtain across her face, before she swept it behind her ear. She looked up as I paced anxiously in front of her.

"Mollie, erm..." I wasn't sure what to say; I was scared. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I wish I could've stopped Loki." I said lamely. She stared at me curiously. "I might not be able to save you in the future. And I couldn't cope with that."

"Steve, what are you talking about?" She asked, her voice sharp, but still weak.

"Mollie, I don't want to be responsible for you being kidnapped, tortured, I don't want to be responsible if you... Die." I said quietly. "I just can't do this anymore."

"No... No." She said, horrified. "Last time you promised not to give up! What's changed! Please, Steve, don't end this, I love you!" She said, tears silently falling down her scared face. My heart broke at the look on her face, the pleading in her voice, the hurt in her eyes.

"Steve..." She whispered. "Don't."


	20. Chapter 20

**A couple of POV changes in the last few chapters and more to come. I hope it doesn't get too confusing.**

_**Mollie**_

"Mollie. Please leave. I-" He faltered. "I don't love you anymore, I'm sick of having to save you. I don't want to be with you. I don't ever want to see you again." And that was it. Loki was right. Everything Loki had said to me was true. I stood and walked out of the apartment, not looking at him. Tears were pouring down my face and I tried to not make a sound within his earshot. I walked into the elevator and closed the doors. I waited until it was a few levels down before I spoke to Jarvis.

"Shut off the power in the elevator. Don't let it move, don't let anyone in." I told him.

"That is unadvisable." He suggested.

"Just do it, but make sure you're available if I want to get out, please." I said, my voice wobbling.

"Yes, miss." And with that I sank to the floor.

_"He won't want you after this."_ I had heard Loki. He hadn't said it aloud, but I could hear him. _"If I don't kill you."_ He added thoughtfully.

_"He didn't want you before this. He doesn't love you anymore._" I tried to not let it get to me. But he was constantly letting me know that Steve would never look me in the eye again. I shuddered and bit back a sob. It would only be a matter of hours before Tony could get the elevator open. I wondered why I was doing this. Because I didn't want to leave? It seemed like a crazy-girl thing to do.

"Jarvis, take me up to the roof." I sobbed. The elevator made a clicking noise and shot upwards. I burst out of the doors and into the cool open air on the roof. I found a shady spot and sat there, breathing deeply, trying to calm down. The wind whipped my hair around my face, lashing around in all directions. My tears dried quickly from the relentless wind, but I felt as though I could cry for years to come. I thought about every time Loki had struck my face. Told me Steve would hate me. Forced his tongue into my mouth when Pepper was asleep or in another room. I saw the elevator doors open and Tony walked out. I immediately stood up and wiped away any remaining tears.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." I said, starting to walk off. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. I slumped in his arms and started sobbing again

"Come down to my apartment." He said and led me toward the elevator. In his apartment he gave me a drink that burned my throat.

"I'm sorry Tony. I should go." I said dully. He wrapped an arm around me.

"Jarvis notified me you were- ah- distressed, so I pulled up some video surveillance and saw what happened." Tony said.

"I'm just going to leave." I said standing up. Then something occurred to me.

"What happened to Loki? How'd you save us?" I asked.

"We held him off long enough to get you out, but he got away." Tony replied angrily.

"Oh," I said. "Pity."

"Mollie, I'm sorry about Steve." He said sadly. The elevator doors opened and Steve stepped out. He realised I was there and snuck behind a corner, but not before I saw him. Tony hadn't noticed him.

"Yeah? Well, fuck him. It's not like this wasn't predictable. He wished he'd never met me, and now it will be like he never did. I hope he finds someone he isn't regretful about meeting." I sighed.

"You know he didn't mean that, Mol." Tony said quietly.

"You heard what he said earlier... "I don't ever want to see you again.". It will be okay, you know? It's not like he could ever really love me. He's beautiful, strong Captain America. I'm plain old Jane- er, well, Mollie." I sighed dramatically.

"Thank you for everything... It's a shame I'll lose such a good friend as you, and Nat and Clint... Please thank the others for saving me." I sighed again. "See ya, T." I felt like crying again. I would miss him.

"Wait, Mol," He stood and gave me a hug. "I am really going to miss you. You're a good drinking buddy." I chuckled and tears welled in my eyes. I walked to the elevator and caught a brief glimpse of Steve skulking in the shadows... When I walked out of the tower the sky was black. I walked slowly through the streets of the city... I found myself standing where we were when Loki kidnapped me.

"Loki?" I whispered. The familiar chuckle.

"Back for more, my dear?" He asked, materialising beside me. I stayed silent as he paced around me. "Shy?" He mused. He leant in and gently pressed his cold lips against mine. I didn't protest. He ran his tongue over my lips, requesting entrance, and I opened my mouth slightly. I let out an involuntary moan as his cool tongue slipped effortlessly into my mouth. He pulled away an laughed again.

"You... Were right." I breathed, slightly terrified.

"I know." He said softly.

"Take me away from here, Loki. Please." I said.

"No." He snapped.

"Loki..." I whispered. "Please. Please Loki, get me out of here, _please_, I'll do anything." I said softly.

"You beg like a whore." He said quietly.

"Please..." I said one last time. He grabbed my arm and turned. We finished the spin and somehow were standing in my bedroom in the apartment I shared with Kel.

**_Steve_**

"Ouch." I said and let out a big sigh. I walked over to Tony. He jumped.

"Hey Steve?" He asked.

"Yeah?" BAM! For a regular snob, he could sure pack a punch!

"Dude, what was that for?" I shouted.

"What the fuck were you thinking? Why did you break her heart? Why'd you tell her to piss off? Since when do you never want to see the girl again?" Tony demanded.

"It needed to be done." I said sadly. I would have given anything to keep her safely by my side forever.

"You're a god-damned idiot! How the hell are you going to fix this?" Tony yelled.

"It doesn't need to be fixed! She needs to stay away!" I said calmly, though I was lying and I was dying inside.

"I'm going to hit you again, you patriotic pain in the ass!" Tony said and stalked off. He turned and glared at me.

"If she does something stupid, I swear to god, I'm setting Bruce on you." Tony said and continued leaving. I sighed and sunk into a chair.

"This sucks." I whispered.

**_Mollie_**

I can't believe I just did that. Help. I rolled over and looked at Loki's already sleeping figure. He was still naked, covered by a thin sheet. Same with me. I sighed. Oh well, it was good, but it wasn't Steve. I snuggled in close to Loki's freezing body.

**_Tony_**

Fuck Steve. I lost a good friend because of that spangly twat. You know what? Screw him! I'm going to keep up my friendship with Mollie anyway. I got my phone out and called her.

"Yes?" She whispered.

"Mollie? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, what do you want Tony?" She asked, still whispering.

"Where are you? Why are you whispering?" I asked. What the hell was going on?

"No reason. Why'd you call?" She asked impatiently.

"I wanted to say that we should still be friends." I said, getting annoyed.

"Okay. Can you call me tomorrow?" She asked, still with the fucking whispering!

"Fine." I said and she hung up, but I heard her say a very quiet 'fuck, go back to sleep.' before she hung up. She was with someone? The day she broke up with Steve? Nice. She's definitely my kinda girl. I decided to go out and drink.

...

I woke up sometime around midday. I remembered that I had to call Mollie.

"Mollie, what's up girl?" I said.

"Hey, T, sorry about last night, I was-"

"With someone?" I interrupted. I imagined her blushing furiously as she so often did.

"I- uh, no!" She said indignantly.

"Yeah, whatever. You wanna grab some lunch today?" I asked.

"As long as there's no more talk of me being with someone." She said.

"Yeah, sure." I laughed. She did too, it was a little hysterically, though. And our connection was severed.

We were sitting at a pub near the tower. She was picking at her burger and I was devouring mine.

"So how you holding up?" I asked her after swallowing a large mouthful of burger. She blushed a little, which let on more than her answer.

"I'm okay. I jut feel... Lonely. I'm used to being with..." She sighed.

"Yeah," I said, sort of sympathetically. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Seriously though, what was going on last night? I am one hundred percent sure you were with someone." I said casually. She let her long hair hide her face as she hung her head, but not before I saw her go bright red.

"It was nothing, just lonely." She mumbled.

**_Mollie_**

Ugh, I was going to pay for that later. I could see Loki skulking in the corner of the pub, I knew he could hear every word I said. It sort of was nothing. We had sex. A lot of sex. And he wasn't there when I woke up the next day. Which hurt a little. I had begged him. Which was embarrassing.

"Who was it?" Tony pressed, nudging my shoulder.

"Leave it alone Tony." I said warningly.

"Ooh, so I know him." He jested. What? "You wouldn't be blushing like that if it wasn't someone I knew. C'mon, is it the Demigod?" He asked. I choked on my drink. Yeah, it was, but not the one Tony was thinking about.

"No, of course not, I would never sleep with S-Steve's teammate!" I would sleep with his enemy, apparently.

"Does that mean I'm out of the contest?" Tony asked.

"Shuddup, T!" I said lightly punching him, hoping he'd drop the subject of my sexual partners.

"But seriously, though, I want us to stay friends. Steve's obviously an idiot, and you know, screw 'im." Tony said shrugging. I smiled slightly.

"Thanks..." I said quietly. I glanced over at Loki but he was gone. I sighed.

"I should probably head home, I have some wallowing in self-pity to do." I half-laughed because though it was intended as a joke, it was pretty close to being true.

"Okay. Call me if you need anything, I can be there in two minutes." Tony said giving me a pat on the back.

"Yeah, thanks, T." I flashed him a smile and left.

...

Loki was in my bedroom at the apartment, sitting in the middle of my bed. I had no idea what to expect. Anger?

"You used me?" He said, sounding slightly amused.

"And vice versa." I noted. He smiled knowingly.

"How could I refuse when you begged so insistently?" He asked.

"Loki..." He stood and slowly walked over to me.

"Yes?" He whispered in my ear, his breath sending shivers down my spine. In a good way. I was feeling something that definitely shouldn't be felt. "I don't think you really wanted me." He said in a false-sad voice. I looked up into his green eyes.

"Well, I sort of did... I wanted to sort of get back at Steve, and I wanted you to help me with that." I said quietly, a little ashamed.

"But he doesn't even know." Loki said simply. "I won't tell him, I've had my fun with him, and you too, so I can leave you both alone. But, I know that you want him back. And you need to be honest with him." He said, grinning, knowing he had me.

"He never wants to see me again." I replied angrily.

"We all know _that's_ not true. We all know he yearns for you, your touch, your warmth, your _purity_." He emphasized the last word an laughed coldly.

"I thought you were done screwing with us?" I snapped. He glared at me.

"Fine. If you ever need to get back at anyone again, you know where to find me." He said. He was about to leave when I decided I had to say one last thing.

"Loki? I'm sorry. I don't know if I actually hurt you or not... But if I did, I'm sorry. And thank you. For helping me. Sort of." I said. He laughed.

"That's quite alright dear, and I hope I need never kidnap you again." He smiled and left.

"Me too," I mumbled.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone! This chapter sort of annoys me... Come to think of it, I'm annoyed with the whole story. At first I liked it and I thought it was good and it seemed like a good idea to post it, but now, I've sort of lost faith in it. I think within the next two or three chapters I run out of plot, so I need to come up with some new ideas. **

**_Tony_**

"Hey, big guy, guess who I saw today." I said, tossing an apple between my hands. Steve looked over at me. His face was puffy and his eyes were red. Good.

"Who?" He asked disinterestedly.

"Mollie. We had a nice chat over lunch." I said, appreciating the affect that statement had on him. He looked down into his hands and let out a small strangled cry that I almost missed.

"Yeah, she started, uh, well, I wouldn't say 'seeing someone', so much as 'seeing someone naked'. Hah! Who would have thought our prudey little Mollie would have moved on so quick?" I chuckled.

"Don't speak of her like that!" Steve yelled jumping up.

"Calm your tits, Stripes." I said, biting into my apple and walking off. He followed me. Swell.

"Who?" He demanded.

"No clue." I said. He grabbed me and pushed me against the wall, pinning my arms by my sides.

"Tell me."

"_I-have-no-idea_." I said slowly and clearly so the idiot could get it through his thick head. He let go of me and sank to the floor, putting his head in his hands. Ugh, now I felt bad for the guy. He was still an idiot, though.

"Look, Steve, you're the biggest idiot I know. You messed this up once, and she took you back. You messed it up again, she might not be so forgiving this time. I don't want you to give up. Because true love, one destiny all that girly crap; that's you two." I told him sternly. He looked up at me. My phone rang. I grabbed it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Mollie." I said into the cellular device.

"Tony I want to talk. Can I come over? This is pretty serious." She sounded upset.

"Of course."

"Steve's not there is he?" She asked.

"Nah, he's downstairs. Gym or something probably."

"Okay. I'll be there soon." And she was gone.

"Mollie is coming over. I suggest you clear out unless you want to have an unplanned showdown." I said, walking away.

"I'll stay." So we sat in the lounge room to wait until Mollie showed.

...

She stepped out of the elevator, caught sight of Steve and turned straight back in. I ran over and slid my hand between the closing doors just in time. I grabbed her writs and pulled her out.

"Tony stop. He said he never wants to see me again, I'm just respecting his wish, let me go!" She spat disdainfully.

"No." I told her, dragging her onto the couch. "Okay, what did you want to talk about? Just pretend Steve isn't there." I said. He was watching her intently, and she threw him the dirtiest glare she could muster.

"Fine." She snapped. "I don't think you will like to hear this, Tony, and whatever you do, don't let Steve find out. The person I slept with last night was Loki." She spat out. She was so angry with us that she didn't even try to mask it, or beat around the bush; the apologies didn't even start until later. Like, months later. I gaped at her. I had totally blocked out Steve, who'd probably gone into shock or something, and focused on Mollie.

"You're joking." I said, because it was the only reasonable explanation.

"Nope."

"Okay. You slept with Loki. The guy who kidnapped you, smacked you around, who tried to take over the world?" I said, just checking we had the same guy.

"What can I say? I guess I'm attracted to people who can hurt me." She snarled, looking pointedly at Steve. I looked over at Steve. His face was white and he was looking very guilty. Mollie stood. I braced myself.

"Why the fuck could we not have worked out our relationship?" She yelled at Steve, who flinched. "We have been together for months now; you should have known me well enough to think 'Hey, dumping her when she needs me most and when I still love her might not be the best idea.'! So why did you? Why couldn't we work it out? Unless, everything you said was true, in which case I'm wasting my time and should leave right now."

She looked at me semi-apologetically.

"I'm done. With you all. Okay? Done. None of you will fuck me over anymore." She said, and turned to leave. she had another thought and turned around. "Not worth Loki's time, indeed!" She glared at me, and left. Neither of us tried to stop her. Steve and I sat in silence, not moving, for an unmeasurable amount of time. Neither of us knew what to say, for the first time ever, I was speechless.

"You fair fucked up this time." I said blandly.

"She's the one who went off and slept with Loki!" Steve said defensively.

"Okay, sure, but she wouldn't have done that if you hadn't said all that crap to her and broken up with her in such a shitty way!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"What can I do?" He asked. I glared at him.

"You heard her. She's done. It's over. There is nothing left to do but move on." I stood and walked off to call Pepper.

**_Mollie_**

I went back to work at the cafe. It was the only thing that could distract me. I didn't talk much, only polite, half-hearted chit-chat with customers. I had nothing good to say, so I kept my mouth shut, as I was so often advised when I was younger. When I wasn't working I was sleeping. I missed Steve, even though he had acted like a jerk in the last few weeks of our relationship. But I also remembered how loving and caring he was and the time we spent together over Christmas. But mostly I just tried to not think of him at all.

My cell phone rang. I really couldn't be bothered answering it, but perhaps it was some sort of emergency... Although, I highly doubted it.

"Hello?" I said, my voice squeaky from disuse.

"Er, hi Mollie... I know you don't want to hear from me, but please don't hang up!" Tony Stark said quickly. It was... Two months?... since I'd walked out of his apartment.

"Hey Tony, everything okay?" I asked politely, maintaining composure.

"I have a huge favour to ask, and I would totally understand if you said no." Was his opening line. Fantastic.

"Go on." I said disinterestedly.

"We want your help finding Loki." He told me.

"So you can kill him?"

"Yes, of course." He snapped. I sighed. Loki had been causing more and more trouble- worldwide- over the last couple of months, hundreds of lives lost because of him. "Please, will you help us?" He asked. I thought about it.

"Okay. Fine. I'll help. Let me guess, I'm the bait?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Well..." He said sheepishly.

"I thought so." I replied darkly.

"11am tomorrow, the Tower. Oh, and Mollie?" He added before hanging up.

"Yeah, Tony?"

"Bring your a-game, heartbreaker." He said, I could hear a smile in his voice and pictured him winking.

"Alright Tony, I'm not going to try to win anyone back." I laughed softly.

"Yeah, but you can still make him suffer, right?" He asked innocently.

"Right." I replied and hung up. Huh. I probably shouldn't have agreed. I really don't want to see any of them, particularly Steve. I went into the lounge room where Kel was watching a soap. She was sick of my moping.

"Kel, I'm seeing Steve tomorrow, I need you to dress me." I said. She looked up in vague excitement.

"I know exactly what you need!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone, happy New IM3 Trailer Day! I am 300% this movie will be the death of me. Looks like its time for our favourite hunters to enter the story :) let me know what you think and some possible plot ideas for the future!**

**_Mollie_**

In the elevator I fidgeted nervously, pulling my tight black skirt lower, picking at my low cut red shirt. As if he wouldn't know what I was doing! Not that it would matter, he was a guy, I'm a chick- with pretty alright boobs!- I noted as I looked in the mirror in the elevator. I stepped out and everyone looked at me. All of the familiar faces were there- Bruce, Clint, Thor, Nat, Phil, Maria, Fury, Pepper, Tony, Steve... Everyone smiled at me, except Fury, who never smiled, and of course Steve, who ignored me. And there were two new faces, two young men, one around my age and one a bit older. Tony walked over to me and led me into the room to sit at the makeshift conference table where everyone already was. I was seated well away from Steve, thankfully, between Tony and the older of the two strangers.

"Well, hell-lo, dear!" The man on my right said to me, his bright green eyes sparkling behind thick, black lashes.

"Hi," I said shyly. Shy because I was back with everyone and I was the devil for breaking Steve's heart, and also because this man, and the other guy as well, were pretty damn cute.

"Mollie, this is Dean Winchester," Tony said, indicating the man on my right. "And his brother Sam." He gestured the man next to Dean, I smiled politely at them both. "They are hunters, they will help us kill Loki."

"Hunters, like, deer and stuff?" I asked Dean. He chuckled.

"More like mythological creatures and spirits and stuff like that." He said.

"You're kidding." I insisted.

"Nope." He smiled. Cute little smile he had. His brother nudged him.

"You don't live in the world you think you do... Not quite." Sam said with a gentle smile, his cheeks dimpling.

"Oh." Was all I came up with.

"So anyway, like I said, we need you as bait!" Tony said, getting down to business.

"Right. You sure Loki will go for it?" Steve said rudely. I actually laughed.

"You'll go where you went to search for him last time. That's as good of a place as any." Tony continued, ignoring Steve. "Get him to take you to your apartment. Sam and Dean will need access to your bedroom to set up a trap."

"Okay, so exactly how far do I need to go with Loki, because, you know, anything to help out the team." I said brightly. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Just get him to your bedroom then get out." Tony said.

"Sam and I can take it from there." Dean said with a wink. "Can't we, Sammy?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me that." He mumbled.

"Okay, when will this all go into play?" I asked Tony.

"The sooner the better, but it's really up to you." He said heavily.

"Okay, well, I can take Dean and Sam to my place now, to set up. Then I can go and search for Loki tonight. Kel won't be home, she's going out of town for a couple of days." I said. Tony smiled.

"Sounds good." Everyone else was tense and silent. No one said anything more, so I got up and left before things got any more uncomfortable. Dean and Sam followed me into the elevator.

"So what do you guys have to do in my bedroom?" I asked with a giggle at how it sounded.

"We need to do a devil's trap on your ceiling. We're pretty sure it will work for Loki. You get him to stand under it, and we can... Well, we can take care of him." Dean said, smiling.

...

At my apartment, they set to work. I left them to it. After a few minutes, Dean came to talk to me in the lounge room.

"Finished already?" I questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"Nah," He chuckled. "Sammy's got it under control. So why was everything super awkward back there?" He asked, very upfront about the meeting at the Tower.

"Steve and I dated. It ended badly. Loki was part of the reason it ended." I found myself spilling this information freely.

"Oh, breakups are never fun." Dean said sympathetically. "What happened?" I chewed on my lower lip, wondering if I should tell him or not.

"Soon after Steve and I first met, Loki put a spell over me and stripped me off. Steve was reluctant to continue the relationship because of my compromised safety, but I convinced him to stay. Then two months ago, Loki went to the extreme of actually kidnapping Pepper and I. Steve wasn't taking no for an answer that time." I said glumly. "Not to mention, he said some pretty hurtful thing when we were together and when we broke up." I said. I blushed slightly. "The main reason it was so awkward was because Loki and I sort of..." I confessed. Dean let out a low whistle.

"That bastard!" He said indignantly.

"It was, um, consensual... My idea, actually. After Steve broke up with me, I was pissed off and lonely, and, well..." I trailed off.

"Huh. That _would_ explain the awkwardness I suppose." Dean said.

"Heh, yeah." I replied. Sam came out.

"All done." He said.

"Thank you guys for doing this, and thanks for listening Dean." I squeezed his arm a little. It was muscly. They both nodded.

"No problem! We'll see you at the show!" Dean said with a wink, and the boys left.

**_Steve_**

"They're just doing their job." Tony said, getting annoyed.

"I don't like them. The way Dean was looking at Mollie, like she was a piece of meat." I growled.

"Yeah, well, he wasn't the only one," Tony looked at me pointedly.

"Wha- I- no!" I spluttered. He was right though. She looked beautiful, I missed her so much.

"Anyway, people are allowed to look at her like that. It would be different if you were still in a relationship with her, though." Tony said, getting back to work.

"What if they start going out?" I demanded.

"Well, that's perfectly okay. She's allowed to date someone new. I seriously doubt it, from what I've heard, this guy Dean, he's a bit like me, except poorer and less hot. Okay, he's nothing like me, except for the one night stand thing." Tony said unhelpfully.

"Great, so they're just going to sleep with each other then go their separate ways?" I snapped.

"Better him than Loki again." Ouch. I decided to leave before Tony pissed me off any more.

**_Mollie_**

"Show time." I heard Tony in my ear through the transmitter. I was standing alone, past midnight in the poorly lit street where I'd started my second and third encounters with Loki.

"Loki? Can you hear me?" No chuckling this time, he simply appeared in front of me, his head cocked to one side, assessing me.

"I thought it was over, my dear." He said coldly.

"I need you." I whispered feeling unclean. He sighed; he'd already given in to me. I actually had that power? Yikes! "Loki, take me back to my bedroom, like last time." I said in a quiet, seductive whisper. He reached out for my hand, and in a sickeningly small amount of time, we were in my bedroom making out. I didn't dare open my eyes to look up to see where the devils trap was, I just forced him around the room in a fit of faux passion for a longer time than it should have taken. I briefly broke the kiss and looked up. He saw me, and looked up as well. We were both standing under the devils trap. I quickly moved out from under it... So did he.

"No!" I whispered, horrified. I was scared, because he'd be pissed that I'd tried to trap him. He delivered a slap that sent me flying across the room. I screamed out in pain. He bore down on me and grabbed my neck, yanking me to my feet, holding me up painfully. I tried to call for Dean or Sam, but I couldn't breathe, let alone yell. He painfully dropped me. I could feel my neck bruising and air rushing into my lungs.

"DEAN!" I screamed as loud as I could. Loki hesitated momentarily, confused by my scream, but it was long enough for Dean and Sam to burst into the bedroom.

"Mollie, we gotta get out of here!" Dean yelled and grabbed my arm, running out of my bedroom, me in tow. I glanced back to see Sam wasnt following.

"Sam!" I cried, confused.

"He's taking care of Loki, we need to get you out of here!" Dean said urgently, tugging me along. We made it to the kitchen when we heard a deafening roar, and the whole apartment shuddered.

"Is he gone?" I whispered to Dean.

"Yeah... Yeah, he is. Sammy! You alright?" He called out to his younger brother.

"Yeah, s'all good!" Sam called back and I heard him coming down the hall.

"Thank you Sam!" I cried and gave him a big hug when he got to us.

"And you too, Dean," I said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Not a problem, ma'am." He said in a self-satisfied tone. "Are you okay?" He asked, gently brushing his fingers over my bruised neck.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine." I sighed in pain.

"Mollie, bring the Winchesters over to the tower, we'll all celebrate Stark style!" Tony said in my ear.

"Tony wants us at the tower," I said to the brothers. They smiled and nodded, and we went on our way. I felt nervous, I really wanted to put this all behind me, go back to not seeing Steve and Tony.

**Look, I am aware of the fact that there is a Loki in the SPN series, but just go with it, okay? Cheers. Its just that I like The Avengers' Loki better than SPN's, and I haven't seen the S5 Loki episode, sooo. Yeah.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I think I may have forgotten to mention that I don't any of the characters, probably because that's blindingly obvious. So, yeah.**

"Heeey, guys, thanks for helping us out!" Tony greeted us when we walked in.

"No problem." Sam said.

"Now, lets talk about payment..." Tony said, sweeping Sam away.

"Erm, d'you want to get a drink or something?" I asked Dean laughing nervously, looking around at all of the Avengers and Co, having a good time, plus a bunch of people I didn't know, and Steve, talking to a small group of men.

"Lead the way." Dean said, flashing me a cute smile that made me a little dizzy. I grabbed his hand and took him to Tony's bar.

"I'm not good at mixing drinks." I admitted. "I usually just drink straight, for the alcohol, not the taste." Dean laughed and made up a couple of shots.

"Try this." He said, clinking his glass against mine. We threw the drinks down in sync.

"Not bad." I commented, smiling appreciatively. I glanced around the room and saw Steve quickly turn away from me. I sighed inwardly.

"You know, I'm just gonna get out of here, I'm obviously not welcome... Thanks for everything Dean." I said and grabbed my purse.

"Hey, wait! At least let me make sure you get home safely." He said with an innocent smile. I hesitated.

"I... Oh, okay..." I replied.

"Just let me tell Sammy so he doesn't get worried. Meet me at the elevator." And he was lost in the crowd. I shoved and slipped my way through the cloud towards the elevator. Steve was right beside it.

"Hi." I said politely.

"Hello." He replied. Wow, this was awkward.

"Thanks for helping us get Loki..." He said quietly.

"Sure, sure." I huffed. Hurry up, Dean! Suddenly, Steve moved closer to me. He put his hand on my lower back and pulled my in so my face was centimeters from his. I could smell the super-soldier-alcohol on his breath.

"I want you. I need you. Take me back." He demanded, his lips suddenly crushing mine. I tried to push him back, but he was too strong. He forced his tongue into my mouth, his hands roughly roaming my body. I was struggling in his tight hold, trying to get away from his lips.

"Hey!" I heard Dean yell. Steve pulled away from me and let me go, to look at Dean. He threw a massive punch which Dean swiftly ducked away from. I jabbed the elevator button, and pulled Dean in before he could get really hurt.

"You shoulda let me take him!" He growled angrily when the doors closed.

"One punch and you could have died!" I snapped.

"He attacked you!" Dean protested. I giggled.

"So macho." I said. His expression softened.

"Yeah I am." He said. By the time we were outside of the tower, we were both relaxed again.

"It's getting warmer, d'you just want to walk? It's not too far." I suggested.

"Yeah, sure." He smiled brightly. Of course, it was still quite cold, but at least it wasn't snowing.

"Ah, if you don't mind me asking... How long have you been hunting?" I questioned. He hesitated.

"Well, sort of all my life. It used to be just dad, taking us all over the country. Sam and I, well, we would just stay in hotels while he was hunting. I always had to look after the kid... I tried to keep him in the dark for a long time..." He trailed off.

"You didn't want this life for him?" I asked.

"He was such a good student, even with all of the moving around. A few years back, he left dad and I to go to college, but I brought him back. I didn't want this life for him, but I wanted my brother me at the same time." He said, a hint of sadness in his voice. "My turn!" He said with a smile.

"What do you want to know?" I asked cautiously.

"Well... How'd you and Steve meet?" He asked.

"Ugh," I groaned. "You really want to know?" He nodded enthusiastically.

"He came into my café one day... I took him the drink that he'd ordered, and when I got to his table, I saw that he was drawing." I sighed, not wanting to talk about it. I couldn't deny how much I missed him.

"What was he drawing?" Dean asked gently.

"Me." I said simply. "When he left, he'd left the drawing, along with a message asking me to meet him for dinner."

"And the rest is history?"

"Not quite." I laughed darkly.

"I need to learn how to draw." He said quietly.

"Ha, I'm sure you're fine with girls without being an artist." I commented.

"Who me?" He said, in false innocence, making me laugh. We got to my building.

"Do you wanna come up for a drink?" I asked.

"Do you want me to come up for a drink?" He asked. I thought about it. I did, but I didn't want to admit it.

"Do you want me to want you to come up for a drink?" He laughed.

"This could go on all night, I'm coming up." He said.

"Swell." I smiled. I had barely closed my apartment door when he gently took my hand.

"Tell me if I'm being inappropriate." He said softly.

"You're being inappropriate." I sighed. His face fell ever so slightly and he started to move his hand away, but I gripped it tightly, holding it in place.

"I didn't say I didn't like it." I smiled, making him laugh quietly.

"How long are you going to be in town?" I asked softly.

"We're leaving tomorrow." He said sadly. "You don't come across as a dame who's up for one night stands."

"As with any rule," I began slowly. "There are exceptions." He laughed and I pulled him into a kiss.

...

"Mollie, wake up, I gotta go." Dean said in a loud whisper. My eyes flew open, and I stared at his dark figure.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked sleepily. He kissed my forehead.

"I'd be very surprised if you didn't, but it probably won't be for a while."

"Okay, Dean. It was great meeting you, good luck with your job. Say bye to Sam for me." I sighed. He kissed me on the lips.

"Bye Mollie." He said, his sweet breath washing over my face. I couldn't see his face in the dark, but I imagined his cute smile and his sparkling green eyes as he left. I rolled over and went back to sleep.

...

"Hello?" I said into my phone.

"Look, we all got along pretty civil, maybe we could be friends?" Tony asked without any greeting.

"I think you'll find we've tried this already." I sighed in exasperation.

"I've matured!" He protested.

"Doubt it." I said.

"Come on, it was Steve who messed up, not me!" He whined.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does!" He insisted. "You won't even have to see Steve."

"How will that work?" I asked dully.

"Maybe we can have a rotation system." He suggested. My lips twitched.

"Fine." I said.

"Great! Will you come over later?" He asked.

"Sure, sure." I said.

**Having said that, I probably won't bring Dean and Sam back anytime soon, mostly because I think this story is going to end sometime in the near future, which is a shame because I've had a lot of fun with it.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hm... Write my speech for English that's due tomorrow morning, or write fanfiction? Hahahaha of course I choose the latter! I'm working on a separate SPN fanfic that will possibly never see the light of day. So yeah. Here's a short chapter for y'all.**

**Tony**

"Hey, doll, I've missed you!" I said, wrapping my arms around Mollie, holding her close.

"Jeez, Tony, why the affection?" She asked, wearing a huge grin.

"Where'd you disappear to last night?" It had been bugging me all day.

"Oh, I wasn't really... I didn't want to be here, so I left." I said.

"Anyone with you?" I asked. Her cheeks went red. "HA!" I said. "Who was it?" I demanded.

"Dean offered to walk me home. Like a gentleman." She said, avoiding eye contact.

"I assume he then went to perform some acts that made him less of a gentleman and you _much_ less of a lady?" I snickered. She shoved me playfully.

"He was more of a gentleman than Steve was last night." She growled. My face fell.

"What'd the idiot do now?" I asked.

"He bitched about how he 'needed me', and then he started making out with and groping me! Dean tried to pull him off, and Steve nearly knocked him out." She said expressionlessly.

"You can't hold what a man does drunk against him." I tried.

"Can and will." She snapped.

"Would you accept an apology from him?" I ventured.

"No!" She scoffed. "I'm sick of him apologizing. I just want him to stop."

"Stop what?"

"Just stop..." She sighed.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to order a pizza." I said, getting Jarvis onto it. "So are you going to see Dean again?"

"Nah. He left town today. Hey, how are you and Pepper?" She asked.

"She's away on business a lot, so there isn't much sex, but, hey, at least we get along on a spiritual level." I said mockingly.

"Oh, that's a pity." She was quiet for a minute.

"I know it's none of my business, but has Steve been with anyone?" She asked.

"Ha, would you want him to know about you and Dean?" I tested.

"I honestly wouldn't care anymore." She said indifferently.

"Wow, you've really moved on." I commented. She screwed up her face and I saw her eyes become less dry.

"Not entirely." She whispered. "I miss him. So, so damn much. And I want to be with him, but I just can't forgive him. Not again."

"Sheesh, keep it together woman!" I said uncomfortably. "No, he hasn't been with anyone, as far as I know - and I know quite a lot. He's in a pretty bad shape."

"Worse than me?" She asked sadly.

"Yep. For the first month, every time you were mentioned, he would spontaneously brake something, Nat caught him crying way to many times." I half laughed at the sook. The pizza arrived, and thankfully, Mollie changed the subject.

"Do you wanna go out tonight? Like, to a bar or something?" She asked unenthusiastically.

"Mollie Greene, are you asking me on a date?" I asked in a half-assed attempt at a stern voice. She just laughed at me.

"Don't flatter yourself. I just feel like going out... Sort of." She insisted.

"Want to take your mind off things?" I offered.

"Well, yeah."

"I'm with ya there. Okay, we can go out tonight." She smiled gratefully. Unfortunately, our brief comfortable company was broken when Steve entered the apartment. Mollie went bright red and busied herself with a slice of pizza.

"Hey Tony... Mollie." Steve said, looking guilty. Mollie let out a squeaky "Hi," and continued with her pizza.

"Hey, uh, Steve, want some pepperony?" I asked, gesturing the box. He slowly made his way over and grabbed a slice.

"Thanks," He mumbled and sat down. The three of us sat in the most uncomfortable silence ever. After a while, Mollie stood.

"Okay, well, thanks for the food, Tony, I'll see you later." She said, grabbing her bag to leave.

"Yeah, er, I'll text you." I replied quickly.

"Hang on, I'll go down with you," Steve said, standing too. Mollie flicked me a look of terror and I half shrugged. She'll be okay.


	25. Chapter 25

**Mollie**

I followed Steve into the elevator and after pressing the 'G' button, I stood as far away from him as possible. The elevator halted an the lights went out. I sighed inwardly; why'd I have to be stuck here with Steve?

"Jarvis? What's going on?" I asked. No answer. Great. Steve was pressing random buttons, hitting the 'Emergency Stop' button, jabbing the phone button, but nothing was working. I sighed and sat on the floor in a corner. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them close. I remembered I had my cell with me, so I pulled it out. There was something interfering with the reception and I couldn't make any calls or texts.

"Is that working?" Steve asked me, pointing to the phone.

"No." I replied. He sat down, too, a decent distance from me, and he wasn't facing me either. I figured Tony would realize we were trapped in here soon enough and help us, but until then, it was going to be an uncomfortable wait. Ten minutes of silence passed... Thirty... Forty-five...

"Damnit, it's been an hour!" I growled. Steve looked up at me, but didn't say anything. I rolled my eyes.

"Can you try opening the doors with your super strength or something?" I demanded, glaring at Steve. He peered at me and stood, walked over to the door. He started off with a pissy effort, but then a look of concentration came across his face, and he was grunting with effort as he tried to budge the door open.

"No use." He muttered and sank to the floor. Another hour went by without one word spoken between us. I was pissed off, now. Pissed off at Stark - why hadn't he rescued us? I was pissed off at Steve, I didn't really have a reason, but he was just there, so I was pissed of with him.

"Mollie?" He said softly.

"Yeah?" I replied shortly, not in the mood for whatever it was that he wanted to tell me.

"Um, can I utilize this situation to make an apology?" He asked.

"Whatever." I said, not bothering to look at him. I didn't care.

"Okay... First and foremost I'm sorry about last night. I can't believe I did that. I'm such an idiot. I told you that I didn't love you, I didn't want to be with you and I didn't want to see you ever again, and I shouldn't have, because none of that was even slightly true. I still loved you with my whole heart, in fact, I still do to this day. And that's why I ended it. If you were to spend more time with me, you would, without a doubt, be put in physical and mental danger again, possibly even killed. And I didn't want that. I want you to be safe. Like I've said before, you're the best thing that's happened to me in this new age, and I always want to be with you, to spend time with you. I love you so much, and I know part of you still loves me, that doesn't just go away after this small amount of time-"

"Steve, please stop." I said weakly. "I don't want to hear it."

"No," He said forcefully. "You need to hear this. I'm sorry that the other night I harassed you. You know that I wouldn't have done that sober, I'm new to getting drunk." He apologized for a second time. "Mollie... I don't care that you've slept with Loki. And if you slept with other people in the time we were apart, that's okay, too. You had every right. But I want to be with you so much. So damn much. Is there any way that we can forget the last three or four months and get back to being us? The us we were at Christmas and on New Years... I love you so much..." He said. I couldn't look at him.

"You must think I have no self respect." I whispered. "If I got back together with you, every last tiny bit of dignity I've managed to maintain since the start of this year will officially be lost."

"Dignity is overrated." He offered. I laughed darkly.

"Steve, you've had your second chance and you blew it." I said, continuing not looking at him, because I knew if I did, I'd take him back in one glance at his hurt face.

"I know I messed up. But if you take me back, I promise I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you." He pleaded. I felt myself slipping. I knew he'd crack me soon, if he didn't give up first.

"Mollie, look at me." He said in a low voice. I didn't. "Look at me." He gently shifted my face until my eyes met his. They were still wet, but no tears had spilled.

"I love you." He said in a magnificently certain voice. I shuddered and broke, hating myself, and hating him. I crawled into his lap and started sobbing. His face was bewildered, but he held me close all the same, not sure what else to do. It took me forty minutes to calm down enough for him to have a legible conversation with him.

"Damnit, Steve!" I blubbered.

"What?"

"You screwed me over, you lied to me, you hurt me, you broke me... And all I want to do is stay in your arms forever!" I said, tears freely rolling down my face. "You have no right to apologise and beg of me to take you back and tell me you love me." He waited to see if I was finished.

"I know I don't have the right. But that's not going to stop me from trying. Because I love you." He said, stroking my hand. I pushed his hand away and shifted out of his arms. I took a steadying breath and wiped my tears away. I stayed silent for a while, thinking.

"Okay..." I took a deep breath. "Okay, so, this is really hard for me. Did you actually want to get back together? Or did you just say all of that to tie in with the apology?"

"I want to be with you and I want to make everything up to you." He said looking me in the eye.

"Okay. I- uh..." I had no clue what to say. I knew what I wanted, but I couldn't put it into words.

"Let me make this easier for you. I want to be back with you. I would completely understand if you didn't want to take me back, but on the off chance that you do, I'm going to ask this one time. Just once. You don't have to say anything to me, just shake or nod your head. Do you want to get back together with me?" He asked. He wasn't trying to force me, he was letting me make a decision without having to ask for him back, which was something I was adamantly against. My mind was made up even though I hated the decision.

**Whew! What's Mollie's decision? Will she take Steve back even though he doesn't deserve her? Will she take him back because she believes that she'd be lucky to be with such a magnificent guy? Or will she kick his ass to the kerb? What are you rooting for? **


	26. Chapter 26

**Steve**

Her eyes were shining again. I held my breath, my stomach a pit of nerves. One simple movement of her head would change everything. A single tear dropped silently down her have as she gave one short nod. The lights in the elevator came on, temporarily blinding us after our four hours in the dark. The elevator zoomed upwards and opened into Tony's penthouse. He held his arms out like he was about to give someone a hug.

"Oh, yeah, you're welcome!" He grinned. Mollie and I stood and walked out of the elevator. "I have to admit, the first couple of hours were pretty boring, but it ended up being a tear-jerker!"

"You were watching us?" Mollie asked with a sniff.

"_Hello!_ Who do you think trapped you in the elevator so you two could talk it out?" Tony asked incredulously. Mollie turned to me and opened her mouth. "Er, Steve didn't know about it. This was totally my idea." Tony said swiftly. I glared at him, and then I softened my expression.

"Thank you Tony." I said, allowing him some satisfaction.

"Uh, yeah... I guess we owe you one." Mollie said quietly. She sank onto a lounge and held her head in her hands. I went and sat next to her, but I kept my distance. I wasn't going to push it.

"You okay?" I asked quietly, hoping Tony would give us a minute.

"Yeah," She looked up at me. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Look, this isn't going to be easy, but it'll be okay. We'll manage." I promised. She gave me a sad smile and cupped my cheek in her small hand.

"I know." She said simply. She leant in and gave me a soft kiss. I moaned into her mouth, loving the feel if her warm lips finally back against mine after so long.

"Right, when you two are done being all lovey-dovey, you've both been stuck in that elevator for hours, and more importantly, I have been stuck up here, so lets get some food." Tony said, grabbing his cell phone and a jacket.

"Sure, just let me duck into my apartment and grab some stuff." I said. The three of us got into the elevator and headed down. It stopped at my level and I got out. "See you down stairs." I said and walked off to grab some _stuff._

**Mollie**

"Do you think I should tell him about Dean?" I rounded on Tony as soon at the elevator doors had closed and we'd begun moving again. "I mean, he'd probably find out eventually, and I don't want to lie to him... He said it didn't matter if I had slept with someone, but I don't think Dean was included in that, he seemed to dislike Dean a lot, but Dean's actually a nice guy, so what do you think I should do? I should tell him, shouldn't I? Although, it might be best if I di-"

"Woah, Mollie, take a breath. You should tell him, probably the sooner the better. And I'm not going to tell you to apologize, but..." Tony had cut me off. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm not going to apologize. I was single, he was single, I was at perfect liberty to do whatever with whoever." I said.

"I know you were, but an apology couldn't hurt, right?" Tony said, stepping out of the elevator.

"Yeah, it could. I don't have much dignity left, and an apology could write whatever is left right off." I said sadly.

"Yeah, alright." Tony smiled. "_You two are back together_!" He said sing-songily. A few minutes later we were joined by Steve.

"We good?" Tony asked us. Steve and I nodded, and we left. The sun was setting, and a cool breeze was rushing through the city streets. We found a little restaurant and went in. Before we sat, Tony excused himself to go to the men's room and gave me a meaningful look. As soon as he was out of earshot, I turned to Steve.

"I need to tell you something. You probably won't want to hear it, but I think you need to know." I spoke quickly. He gave me a quizzical look.

"While we were broken up, I slept with another guy. It was Dean." I tried to maintain eye contact for as long as possible, but my eyes almost instantly dropped to stare at my lap. Steve took one of my hands in his.

"It's okay." He said. "You know, it's not a big deal."

"You're right." I said, looking up at him. "It meant nothing, I promise."

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's all good." He smiled. I sighed in relief.

"Okay, thanks, Steve." Tony rejoined us and started talking about science and I kept up with him as much as possible; I was reasonably smart...ish. Steve and Tony had a long winded conversation about saving the world and bad-assery, and I listened in amusement as I saw the twelve-year-olds in both of them. I kinda couldn't believe I was back with Steve, and not in an entirely good way. Naturally, I was worried he would hurt me again, and I was concerned that if things went awry I wouldn't be able to put myself back together again. But, what's life without a bit of risk?

"Mollie?" Steve asked, a concerned look on his face.

"Mm?" I said, having completely missed the last five minutes of conversation.

"Tony and I were talking about desert, d'you want some?" He offered.

"Er, no thanks, I'm good." I shook my head. I waited for the pair to eat their desert, and then we left. We cut through the park to get back to the tower. I was planning on going home, so I wasn't sure why I was going to the tower with them.

"Hey, um, I'm gonna get a cab back to my apartment, call me tomorrow, or something." I said to Steve when we got to the entrance of the tower.

"Yeah, sure." Steve promised with a smile. He looked unsure whether to kiss me or not, so I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a tender kiss. I gave Tony a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for everything, T." I whispered. "I'll see you guys soon!" I called, hopping into a cab that Steve had hailed for me.


	27. Chapter 27

**This is a pretty dark chapter, tho. I guess it's time for characters to start facing inner demons, because I don't really know where else I could potentially take the story. Sorry if its not your thing, I won't be offended if you don't want to read anymore. - Mentions of past self-harm, actual self-harm in next chapter.**

I felt awful. Like I'd really let myself down. It's not that I didn't want to be with Steve- I sure as hell did! But the fact that I'd taken him back yet again was not something that I could justify. My eyes were very sore and dry, but I felt like crying again. I shook my head violently. No more tears! I was in the bathroom of my apartment. My eyes flickered down to my razor lying on the sink, next to the bar of soap. I had a sudden flashback to my youth when I'd ripped so many razors apart to use the fine blades on my light skin. My hand twitched and I gripped the sides of the sink.

"No!" I growled. It's been so long since I last pulled a razor apart. Things weren't so bad. My eyes flitted to the razor again. I sighed and picked the razor up and forcefully threw it in the trash. _I am _not_ going there again._ I told myself. I stripped down and hopped in the shower, trying to not think about Steve. When I got out of the shower I looked down at my thighs, the faintest of scars still visible. Steve had asked me about them once.

_"Mollie, um, this has been bugging me for a while... Er, what happened to your thighs?" He asked tentatively, out of the blue. I looked up from the book I was reading._

_"I know the scars aren't just stretch marks, they're not random, like they've been purposely put there." He looked a little upset._

_"Years of stretch marks and having an angry cat who liked sitting on my lap." I lied smoothly. He shook his head._

_"No, I brought it up with Tony. I didn't mention you specifically, I just asked why there might be scars on someone's legs and stomach, scars that were definitely not stretch marks." He said. I sighed._

_"What did he say?" I asked wearily._

_"Self harm." He replied quietly._

_"Yeah. Yeah, that's right." I said, closing the conversation. He didn't need the gorey details._

I promised I would never do it again. There were other ways for me to... Whatever. I just had to stop. I climbed into bed, wrapping the blanket tightly around me. _I won't go down that road again. _I silently vowed.

...

The next morning I still felt low. I didn't feel motivated to get out of bed, so I didn't. My phone rang from my bedside table.

"Hello?" My voice was dull.

"Good morning!" Steve said brightly.

"Oh, hey, Steve." I said, my tone remaining the same.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" He asked sounding worried.

"Yeah, I'm good, just... You know, bad-bad sleep." I lied.

"Okay, well, I have some paperwork to do, but Tony wants to know if you want to hang out today." Steve offered. I could hear a smile in his voice.

"Sure, tell him yeah, that I'll be round in an hour." I sighed.

"Okay, Mol, we'll talk later. Bye!" He sounded happy.

"Yeah, Steve, bye." I sounded dead. I got up and showered. I still felt mopey so I had a coffee and some chocolate before heading to Tony's.

"Hey, Molli- Oh! What's wrong with you?" Tony demanded as soon as I got out of the elevator. I tried to smile.

"Nothing." I replied quietly. He huffed a sigh and walked over to me.

"Something is wrong, you've got your bitch-face on and you won't snap out of it until you talk about it." He grumbled.

"You don't want me to talk about it." I noted. His face contorted and he looked like he was having an internal struggle.

"Not particularly. But, hey, I'm open!" He said, spreading his arms out.

"Like I said last night, I feel less-than-dignified for taking Steve back." I said.

"So?" He replied.

"Ugh, it just makes me think back to a couple of years ago when I kept setting myself up to fail, getting screwed over by everyone, Tony, I..." I paused. I hadn't talked to anyone about this, not even at the time. No one ever cared.

"You what?" He asked gently.

"I was in a dark place. Really low. I did some things... It started off with me feeling how I feel now." I said quietly.

"You feel like this from getting back with Steve?" He asked seriously.

"Yes. No. I don't know. These last couple of months have been really messed up..." I sniffed.

"Yeah, they have. But it's over now, you're back with Steve, he'll take care of you, he won't let you down anymore, I'll make sure'a that!" Tony said giving me a quick hug, effectively putting the conversation to rest before he got too uncomfortable.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey, everyone. This one is short, and the next one will be even shorter. I think I'll have to finish it there, I don't have anywhere else to take it. Thanks once again xx**

Maybe I was angry all the time. Perhaps I was just tired. After a while, whatever it was stopped. Then, I was numb. Just numb. I constantly felt close to tears. I busied myself with work at the cafe, avoiding spending time with Steve as much as possible, because that made me feel worse. Worse than numb, a whole new level of... whatever. The way he was so kind and gentle and caring, it all felt like a big lie. I was constantly trying to do things so that I wouldn't slip. I'd never hated myself as much as I currently did, and that was saying something. I'd spend the odd night at Steve's apartment, he'd occasionally call around to my place to just watch a movie, be with each other. We'd had sex once since getting back together. It was the same as before, except something seemed to be missing. Perhaps it was my dignity. I barely saw Tony anymore. Kel and I almost never spoke. It was just Steve. Steve and the cafe was my life, and I hated it. So damn much. I'd just come home from Steve's. He'd been kissing me, tender and loving as ever. After a while I had broken away from him, disgusted with myself. I ran out of the apartment shaking, telling him to leave me alone. As soon as I burst through the apartment door, I ran to my bathroom, sobbing. I looked hard in the mirror and barely recognised the girl staring back at me. Her dead, dull eyes were red, with dark bags underneath them. Her skin was paler than usual, and fragile-looking, clinging to her cheekbones in ways her slightly-chubby cheeks had never done before. Her lips were pale and chapped. She looked sad and sick. Tears escaped her eyes. I took a shuddered breath and collapsed onto the bathroom floor. I couldn't do this anymore. I was so fucking sick of pretending everything was okay when in actuality I was dying inside. Numb. I reached out my shaking hand to open the cupboard door and pull out a razor. I'd been so good... So good. I hesitated. How many times over the last few years had I almost binged? Too many. And yet, I always managed to stop myself. I let out a choked sob; this was different. After a bit of struggling, I held in my hand the most beautiful blade I'd ever seen, it was like an expensive paintbrush. And so, I began painting... Stripes of red all over my thighs, streaks across my arms. Sometimes the paint ran, it dripped from the canvas, but that was okay. It felt good, finally being able to paint again, to be in control. It was soothing. The pain was lovely because it was something other than numbness. Then reality hit. I dropped the blade in the blood that was pooling on the bathroom tiles next to my hips. I lay down on my back and stared at the ceiling light, tears rolling down my temple and getting lost in my hair. I felt exhausted, not just emotionally anymore. The bathroom door flung open and Steve was there, his large body filling up the doorway. He gasped and sunk to his knees, gently lifting my torso and cradling me to his body.

"KEL!" I heard him scream from a distance. I felt dizzy. That was also good, because it was something other than numbness. My vision was starting to blur a little and I looked at his shirt and frowned.

"I... I got blood on your shirt." I whispered. That was a bit of an understatement, his white shirt was now covered in red, as we're his tan pants. "I'm sorry Steve." I apologized. And then it all went dark.


End file.
